JLU: Doomsday and Beyond
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: After defeat and death, the Justice League will be reforged through family and generations... rated T for character death, violence, language, and adult situations.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters are owned by DC Comics and WB Entertainment... This story is inspired by plots from verious DC Comics. No financial gain was made in the creation of this story, it was written only for the enjoyment of the author and readers. Thank you, and enjoy :)**

**Prologue**

_**Brownstone Building, Gotham City… 1974**_

"So that's that, huh?" Star-Spangled Kid said, glancing around the Round Table awkwardly.

"That's nothing," Hawkman growled, his fists clinching around his mace.

Hawkgirl snorted and glanced around the table. So you're just going to listen to those blowhards?"

"The Joint Un-American Activities Committee demands we unmask," Wildcat frowned, rubbing his chin. "We don't have much choice, unmask and quit or just quit."

"Like Hara you will!" Wonder Woman snapped, her blond locks swaying as she turned toward Wildcat. "Let me talk to them! I'll hang them all up with my lasso till they tell what they're really up to! Probably criminals, the lot of them!" She said, her regal face contorted with anger.

"Lita, it's ok," Wildcat said, with a tight smile, "We had a good run."

"A good run? We saved the world how many times, and this is how the people of Patriarch's World thanks us?" Wonder Woman said, her cheeks coloring in anger.

"Unmask and leave or leave? I'm glad my sisters and daughter are not able to see this travesty!"

"Every Age has a beginning and an end, my friends," Dr Fate spoke up from his place, "no one can outrun destiny, not even Flash."

"Frankly, retirement doesn't sound too bad, might get some fishing in," Jay Garrett stated, smiling in his usual carefree manner.

"When a hero fades, others rise," Fate continued, "a golden age is coming, but there will be a dark time when the next generation will face great tragedy and will call upon us for aid."

"Well, the next generation can go beat themselves with a stick!" Hawkgirl snapped, standing up, "I've had it. We bend over backwards to save these jerks, and what do they do? Well I'm done, and I'm going home."

Hawkman and the rest of the Society looked at her in alarm. "You're going back?" Hawkman asked, his gruffy voice breaking slightly.

"I'm finished," Hawkgirl said removing her mask, letting her long red hair, "You're welcome… to come with me, Carter…"

"My place is here, Sheira, even if they turn their backs on us, I have to protect the secrets here…" Hawkman replied, touching her hand, but the winged heroine jerked her hand away.

"Fine! Watch the dust settle on your toys!" Hawkgirl snapped, opening her wings, "I don't need you anyway! I don't need anyone!" She yelled before she took flight, and flew out the window.

"That could have gone better…" Allen Scott, the Green Lantern said softly breaking the silence.

"I hope I'm not interrupting…" the team looked up to see a tall dark haired man standing in the entrance with a young boy clinging to his leg. "I just couldn't let you all go without a chance to say goodbye…"

"Thomas," Allen waved, "Glad to see you, and who is this?"

"This is my son, Bruce," Thomas said, smiling at his son, who was hiding his face against his father's leg. "I wanted him to meet you all… before… you know…"

"You're a good man, Thomas," Wonder Woman said, moving from to table to hug the financial sponsor. "We wouldn't have done half as much good as we have without your help."

"It was the least I could do…" Thomas nodded, and Wonder Woman went to her knees.

"Hello, Bruce," she smiled, and the boy's face turned scarlet. "You're going to grow to be a strong and good man, just like your father."

"Thank you…" Bruce said softly, staring at his shoes.

"You face a hard and tragic life, young one," Dr Fate spoke up, staring hard at Bruce, "but you will rise from the ashes of your past to be a great heroic knight."

"Uh… Thanks?" Bruce blinked in confusion.

"I'm sorry it all happened as it did," Thomas said as he shook each member of the JSA's hands. "You all deserve better…"

"While there are exceptions," Wonder Woman said, glancing from Thomas to Wildcat, "I have seen that most of Man's World hasn't changed since the days of Heracles."

"If any of you need anything, ANYTHING, don't hesitate to call…" Thomas said, he and Bruce giving their farewells before departing.

"I guess, that's it…" Hawkman said removing his mask. "I'll stay, and guard the Brownstone… I assume the rest of you are going home?"

They all nodded, "I too… I've been away from my people and daughter too long…" Wonder Woman said, catching Wildcat's eye.

A few stories, laughs, and tears later the team began to split up, till only Wildcat, Hawkman, and Wonder Woman remained.

"I'll leave you two to it… lock up will ya?" Hawkman asked, moving toward the stairs to his and Sheira… his apartment.

"I'll never forget you, Hippolyta," Wildcat said softly, pulling back his cowl.

"Lita, Ted," Wonder Woman smiled, "I like it when you call me Lita…"

"Fair enough…" He said, before pulling her into his arms, and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Will you tell your kid about me?" Ted asked with a lopsided smile.

"Of… of course…" Wonder Woman said, not meeting his eyes.

"Maybe… maybe you can come back and visit… bring her along…" Ted said, touching Wonder Woman's cheek. "I can tell her all about how much a hero her mom is."

"I'd … I'd like that to happen," Lita said softly, kissing him again, "My love will always be with you…"

"Love ya too, honey…" Ted bit his lip but couldn't stop a tear from running down his face. "It'd ne nice for guys like us to have a happy ending."

"It's not the end yet, Ted, it's not the end of the story," Wonder Woman stepped back, "Just the end of a chapter… until we meet again, may the Goddesses watch over and keep you safe."

"Back at cha…" Ted waved as the Amazon queen took to the air.

-JSA-

Just outside the orbit of the moon, a Thanagarian shuttle rocketed into space. "Bastards… whole race of bastards…" Sheira grunted, tears streaming down her face as her hand rubbed her slightly swollen tummy.

She blinked when something appeared on radar, and glanced up to see something that resembled a large casket flying toward the earth. She almost turned to destroy it… but shook her head. "Let the fools deal with it themselves, they wanted rid of the Justice Society, well there you go. Deal with it!" She said, activating her hyper drive and warping away.

-JSA-

_Nine months later, Themyscira _

"Mother!" Princess Diana ran up to her mother, who floated down toward the beach, dressed in a loose fitting toga.

"Hello my little Sun and Stars…" Hippolyta hugged her daughter tightly.

"Mother, what is this?" Diana asked, looking at the bundle in her arms. Hippolyta smiled, letting her get a closer look at the tiny baby girl, who couldn't be more than a few days old.

"This is… this is…" Hippolyta hesitated, looking down at the familiar blue eyes staring up at her. "This is an orphan I discovered while exploring Patriarch's World. I call her Donna…"

"Donna…may I?" Diana asked, and Hippolyta passed the little girl to her sister. "Did you discover anything else mentionable outside our island?"

"It hasn't changed much," Hippolyta turned her back to walk toward the palace. "Nothing worth mentioning at all."


	2. Chapter 1

**Justice League Unlimited: Doomsday And Beyond**

**Chapter 1: Day of Doom**

_American Midwest_

"I think we're close to hitting oil!" A worker yelled from the machines that dug deep into the earth. It was a good spot; the ground was soft and easily drilled through thanks to a meteor hit several years earlier. It was easy money. What could go wrong?

"Keep up the good work, people," the foreman yelled out, "Christmas bonus is riding on this site!"

The men looked sharply as the drill lurched downward as if it all resistance came to a stop. "We either broke oil or we found a cave…" the machine jerked roughly again. "That's new…"

A moment later the entire rig was thrown upward into the sky, along with the men who were standing on it. "What the hell?" the Foreman screamed, looking for oil to spray upward from the gaping hole in the earth, instead only saw a faint bit of movement.

A towering figure slowly crawled out of the hole, in a dirty, dark-green body suit, wrapped in damaged, metal restraints with one arm free. "What the…" he said before the nine foot tall monster turned toward him, and the foreman could see his own fearful reflection in the red lenses over its eyes before his hand came down to his skull and squeezed…

**JLU**

"You sure you have everything packed?" Lois asked as she leaned against the desk at the Daily Planet.

"Yes, Lois," Clark said as he glanced to the suitcase as he transferred some files to the company laptop through a network cable. "Soon as I get these last couple of files, I'll be good to go."

"Remember, stay with the guide and keep your head down, and no matter what stay out of back alleys and never go anywhere alone," Lois instructed.

"You sound like you're speaking from experience," Clark smirked as he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

She responded by flicking him in the side of the head. "Shut up, Smallville. I know you've been known to get a little skittish but there's better ways to end our relationship than getting your stupid Farmboy butt killed."

"I'm not the one that has to have Superman save her every other day," Clark said standing up. "Should I be jealous?"

Lois rolled her eyes, took a second to glance around before she closed the distance to wrap her arms around the taller reporter's neck. "You've got some things Superman doesn't."

"And that is?" Clark quirked an eyebrow.

"A cute farmer's tan and a nicer ass," Lois gave a quick peck kiss. "Relax, Smallville. Superman's history, I'm all for the wholesome G-Rated farm bred type now. Your mom's cooking and dad's stories seal the deal."

"You're going to call me when you get to Afghanistan?" Lois asked as she walked with Clark to the Elevator, and rode it with him down to the lobby.

"Yes, Lois," Clark nodded.

"You're going to call me every evening before you go to bed and every morning, regardless of time difference," Lois pressed.

"Yes, Lois," Clark nodded again, as he loaded his suit case and briefcase into the trunk of the cab waiting for him.

"You're going to have naughty dreams about me dressed up like Catwoman," Lois continued.

"Yes, Lo- Hey!" Clark scowled.

"I love you," Lois latched on and kissed him deeply. "Call me twice a day, and your mother three times a day." Lois instructed, poking his chest. "I don't want to get any phone calls asking if I've heard from you, got that, Buster?"

"Love you too, and I'll call you and Ma," Clark sighed, giving her one last peck kiss to the forehead. "Now get back up there before Perry blows a blood vessel."

Clark climbed into the cab and waved goodbye to Lois. "Ah young love, so cute and adorable… I think I developed cavities…" the redheaded driver grinned into the rearview mirror.

"Shut up, Wally," Clark smirked, as he took off his glasses and the cab took a right into an old alley.

"You're no fun, Sups…" The driver frowned, "Cabbie to Watchtower, beam us up."

A moment later the cab was easing off the teleportation pad on the Justice League Watch Tower. Superman stepped out with his suit draped over his arm.

"You know, this would be a lot easier if you'd just tell her," Batman growled from the corner of the room as Superman approached.

"You, of all people, telling me to let someone in on my secret identity?" Superman quirked an eyebrow at the Dark Knight of Gotham as Flash put his mask back on and unloaded the trunk of the prop cab.

The two heroes began making their way down the hall of the space station. "Lois is an intelligent woman; she'll put it together eventually. And you've been around her long enough to know if she's going to betray you or not," Batman explained. "It doesn't hurt to trust someone once and a while I guess."

Superman watched as they passed Wonder Woman in the hall, and witnessed Batman and the Amazon Princess share a small smile. "Mr. Pot," Superman held up an imaginary phone, "You have a Mr. Kettle on line two; mentioning something being black."

"Shut up, Kent," Batman grunted, scowling a little more than normally.

"You sure you guys can handle it without me?" Superman asked as they entered the Javelin bay.

"It'll be hard, but I'm sure we can manage," Batman smirked as J'onn approached.

"We can defend the Earth and Metropolis for a month, Superman," J'onn replied. "You just worry about the moderation of the Akagi Civil War peace talks."

"Metropolis and Lois will be fine," Wonder Woman said as she entered the bay. "We have coverage of all the hotspots."

"Thank you," Superman smiled. "If you need me back sooner…"

"We'll call, now go," Batman growled.

"Don't sound so broken up about me leaving, see you soon!" Superman smirked before he entered the Javelin, the gangplank closing behind him.

As soon as the Javelin was out of the bay, Batman turned and started back into the Watchtower's halls. "Double the assignments to Metropolis. With the cat away, the rats are going to be everywhere."

"Metropolis isn't like Gotham, Batman," Wonder Woman stated as she and J'onn followed behind him, "Of course, you can't make a comparison. Hara forbid you take a night off from the city."

"A rat's a rat, no matter what hole it hides in," Batman stated as they continued toward the Monitor Womb.

"All active members please report to the Monitor Womb, Founders to the ready room, repeat," Mr. Terrific's voice rang through the loud speakers. "All active members please report to the Monitor Womb. Founders to the ready room!"

Batman, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter entered the Ready Room and found Hawkgirl, Flash, and Green Lantern waiting. "What's going on?" Batman asked with a deep frown.

"This…" Green Lantern pressed a button and the monitor showed a city with a straight line of destruction through the middle.

"What in Hara's name…" Wonder Woman breathed as she saw emergency workers pulling dead bodies from the path of destruction, some in pieces.

"That was Boston…" Green Lantern replied.

"A tornado?" J'onn asked, studying the damage.

"No, a Meta…" Hawkgirl explained, opening a satellite feed showing a large green clad monster fighting the National Guard.

"A big assed one… with one arm tied behind its back…" Green Lantern added. "Apparently it was unearthed by an oil rig in Kansas, it's made a beeline toward the East… seems to be just going in a straight line and nothing's stood in its way and remained standing…"

"Then what are we waiting for," the Founders stood and entered the Monitor Womb where the rest of the League had gathered. "Alright, Stargirl, Stripe, Red Tornado, Captain Atom, you're coming with Green Lantern and I as the first wave. The rest of you be ready for further assignments if we can't stop that thing. It's making a beeline for Metropolis and I don't want Superman's town to be wiped out while he's away. Let's MOVE!" Hawkgirl ordered as the assigned group ran toward the telepad.

The group teleported near where the battle was taking place in the farm country a few miles outside Metropolis. "There's the target, team," Hawkgirl yelled, pointing her mace at the towering green-clad behemoth wrapped in thick metal cables.

"The Justice League!" One soldier yelled joyously, "Thank God!"

"I've got him," Captain Atom shot toward the monster. He got one good hit in, energy blast to the side of the living tower's head. It only rolled with the blow for a moment before turning its face toward the Captain; its red goggles cracked from the force of the blast. "He's a tough one…" Atom said, before the monster slammed its fist into the hero's chest, its spiked knuckles digging into his containment suit.

"Shi-" Captain Atom saw the energy escaping his wound, and shot as high into the air as he could go. The monster roared as a Captain Atom's energy released in a blinding flash.

"Crap, Captain Atom's down. Ready the next wave, I'm not sure we can stop this guy…" Green Lantern said into his earpiece. "I'm going to put a call into Oa… some GL support would likely be a good thing…"

"I can take this freak," Hawkgirl took flight. "STRIPE, Red Tornado back me up, John, Stargirl, give us some cover!"

"Shayera! Wait!" Green Lantern called after her, "I have a bad feeling about this one…"

Red Tornado flew toward the monster first, hitting him with gusts of wind. It only seemed to make it angry as it pushed toward the android. "Some assistance would be…" It was silenced when the monster put its fist through Red Tornado's chest. The monster roared in rage as he slammed him into the ground, stepping on his head before ripping it in half removing his fist.

"You're making me angry!" Hawkgirl screamed as she slammed her mace into the monster's face again and again. She paused a moment to see if it would fall, and was shocked when she saw the mask had been peeled off its face revealing jagged bones pushing through its grey skin. "You are one ugly mother…" Shayera started to say before she charged her mace with electricity and swung again, this time the monster caught the ball in his hand, the electricity sparking wildly.

With a roar, the monster swung Hawkgirl into the muddy ground, then lifted its massive foot and came down across her right wing. Hawkgirl's eyes widened and she screamed in pain as the sound of crushing bones filled the air.

"No!" Green Lantern screamed, flying toward them, hitting the monster with everything he had. The monster went flying backwards. "Shayera, are you ok?"

A line of curses filled the air as a response. "God that hurt…" her eyes widened when she saw something flying behind him. "GET BACK!" She shoved John away just as the monster grabbed her up by the good wing.

The monster began slamming her into the ground like a rag doll. It only took a moment for Green Lantern, STRIPE and Stargirl to rally a counter attack.

In the Watchtower the others watched in horror as the monster ripped through the League members. "Diana, ready a team," Batman said, "but be careful."

"I will… Vixen, Steel, Starfire, Beast Boy, you're up," Wonder Woman nodded, and moved toward the telepad.

The monster finally let go of the battered Hawkgirl, who was quickly caught by Vixen who dashed in with cheetah speed.

"Is she?" John landed beside his current girlfriend and ex.

"She's in bad shape, John," Vixen stated, looking at the redhead, with blood flowing from the corner of her mouth and the large gash on the side of her head.

"We have to hold the line," Wonder Woman stated glaring at the monster, which was now tangling with Steel.

"J'onn, see if you can get through to it, maybe calm it," Wonder Woman said into her ear piece.

"He already tried, Princess," Batman replied, "We had to rush him to the infirmary."

"Hara…" Diana spat, "No more vulnerable members," Diana said when Steel managed to get away with a deep cut through the armor to the side. "Let's try to keep the body count low…"

Stargirl meanwhile was trying to slow it down with her staff. "COURTNEY! MOVE!" STRIPE called out, running toward her as the monster started toward her as well. He grabbed her and threw her out of the way before the monster shoved STRIPE down and started pounding at his armor with its free hand.

"NO!" Stargirl yelled, but before she could run to STRIPE's aid, a giant green dragon swooped down and grabbed the monster up, pulling him into the air.

The Doomsday monster roared in anger and wiggled enough swing his fist at him. hitting the Dragon's chest repeatedly, cutting into his flesh with its jagged knuckles. The Dragon screamed in pain before letting him go and shifting back into Beast Boy's human form.

"Gar!" Starfire swooped up and caught him before he could hit the ground next to the still raging monster. "Garfield, dear friend, you are hurt!" Starfire, said as Gar tenderly held the gashes across his chest.

"Don't worry, Star…" Beast Boy smiled tightly. "Tis… but a … scratch…"

"Starfire, to Wonder Woman, Garfield is hurt, I am taking him to medical assistance, and then I will return." Starfire spoke into her communicator.

"Ok, hurry," Wonder Woman said, before watching Vixen rush Doomsday with the force of an elephant.

Wonder Woman gasped when Vixen was thrown literally through a barn. "Batman…" She whispered as she prepared for her run.

"Diana, wait for reinforcements," Batman replied through the com.

"Bruce, I will tell your parents what a great hero you have become," Wonder Woman stated before she kicked off the ground and flew toward the monster.

"DIANA!" Batman stood up from where he was seated beside Mr. Terrific.

"Batman?" Mr. Terrific asked as ran toward the hanger bay.

Diana slammed into the monster head long, sending him several steps back. With a battle cry of her own, she slammed her fists into him again and again. The Monster seemed to laugh at her attacks before it reared back and swung, but Diana brought her bracers up and stood strong against it. But even prepared, she felt the blow in every bone of her body.

Doomsday tilted his head when she didn't fall from the blow, and roared before slamming again, this time with more force. This time Diana grunted and fell to the side, her bracers with large, knuckle-shaped dents. She shook her head, and tried to push herself up, but gasped when raw pain shot through her arm as she put weight on her right wrist. She didn't have time to think before the monster punted her in the stomach, sending her into the air.

When she hit the ground again, she coughed and gagged, forcing up thick gobs of blood and bile.

She cried out in pain when the Monster stomped on her back, before kicking her again.

"Bruce…" She breathed when she saw the familiar silhouette of the Batwing flying toward them. "Bruce… no…"

In the cockpit of the Batwing, Batman activated the auto pilot, locking on to the monster as the target. "Activate Anti-Kryptonian Exoskeleton." Batman stated out loud and he was pulled into the back of the plane.

The monster roared as the jet slammed into him and exploded violently. A moment later, Batman landed near Diana in a large battle armor based on his own costume. "Diana, are you ok?"

"Seen better days…" Diana smiled, but only for a moment. "Bruce, watch out!" She pointed as the monster rose from the burning remains of the Batwing, now with both arms free.

Most of the monster's green body suit was burned off, showing a lot of his gray skin covered in a bony exoskeleton.

"Let's see if this suit's worth the billions I put into it…" Batman whispered as he turned toward Doomsday.

Batman rocketed toward the monster lifting it off its feet and flying across the field pushing it through the metal "Welcome to Metropolis" sign. "Judging by the amount of blunt force you've taken so far, this probably won't kill you," Batman growled, lifting Doomsday up. "But it might slow you down long enough for me to think of a way to restrain you…" He said throwing Doomsday into a gas station pump, then firing a pair of high explosive missiles from his shoulders.

Doomsday ran back out of the flames toward him, roaring in rage. "Or it'll just piss you off…" Batman said, ducking to dodge the wild blows.

"Great time for a deep space vacation, Kent," Batman grunted to himself before a blow hit him dead on the chest, the impact causing the suit to lose power. "No power, meta human killing machine… this is not good…" Batman said to himself as the suit fell backwards.

Batman grunted with every intense blow the monster hit his armor with. Only a few more high impact blows, and the armor will breach… at least he lived to see the Joker die. Tim had Alfred… it would have been nice to make peace with Dick…

Doomsday roared as he was lifted off the ground. Wonder Woman managed to give Bruce a small smile before she flew toward the city, aiming for the hard walls and streets. With a roar as ferocious as the beast in her arms she slammed them both into the thickest wall, flying through it and every building beyond it, till they both fell across the street.

Wonder Woman laid on her back gasping for breath, feeling every bruise and broken bone in her body. She coughed and flinched when she saw visible drops of blood fly with her breath.

She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the monster standing over her again. She cried out when it picked her up by the hair, then slammed her into the unforgiving street like a whip. It then spun around and threw her like a spear into a near buy building causing a corner to fall around her. She tried to get up, but only was knocked back down when the monster punched her hard in the face, leaving four long gashes along her cheek.

It then picked her up by the face, slammed her back against the wall of another large building and punched and punched and punched and punched and punched.

He let her fall into the hole her devastated body created before he hit the walls around her, causing the entire building to collapse around her, burying her with only a single bloodied hand uncovered in the rubble.

The Doomsday monster roared in victory, screaming for another to come and challenge it. It didn't have to wait long. "Excuse me?"

Superman floated in the air, several feet away from it, his arms folded across his chest, glaring back at the monster. "You've done enough. This is my town, my friend, and this is where I hold the line. Stand down peacefully or I make you stand down."

Superman touched down, and placed his hands on his hips. Doomsday stomped toward the Man of Steel and threw a punch with everything it had at the symbol on his chest. Doomsday tilted his head in confusion. "So that's your choice?" Superman asked, not budging an inch from the blow.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: No Sacrifice, No Victory**

The Doomsday monster roared in victory, screaming for another to come and challenge it. It didn't have to wait long. "Excuse me?"

Superman floated in the air, several feet away from it, his arms folded across his chest, glaring back at the monster. "You've done enough. This is my town, my friend, and this is where I hold the line. Stand down peacefully or I make you stand down."

Superman touched down, and placed his hands on his hips. Doomsday stomped toward the Man of Steel and threw a punch with everything it had at the symbol on his chest. Doomsday tilted his head in confusion. "So that's your choice?" Superman asked, not budging an inch from the blow.

The monster roared again before it kicked with all its strength right into Superman's abdomen, sending the Man of Steel flying backwards into a building.

Superman shook his head, and barely had enough time to focus before the monster's spiked fist slammed into head, knocking him deeper into the rubble.

"You're tough…" Superman breathed, his eyes glowing red, "Let's see how tough…" he said, releasing a quick blast of heat vision that would give a rhino an incredibly painful sunburn in seconds.

The monster roared in pain, covering his eyes as the green suit burned on its dark grey skin. Superman frowned when it shook his grey-haired head, only the upper portion of its green suit destroyed, revealing dark grey skin with spiked bones sticking out from its skin on its shoulders, chest, head, and fists.

"You are one ugly…" Superman whispered before the monster punched him again, the claw cutting across the fabric of his uniform top.

-JLU-

High above the city, Lois Lane and Jimmy Olson rode in a Daily Planet chopper, Jimmy preparing his camera and Lois barking orders to the pilot.

"Are you sure we should be getting this close to the fight?" Jimmy asked, billows of smoke rising from the city.

"Don't be such a girl!" Lois called back to the younger photographer.

A moment later a grapple snagged right beside Jimmy's head, he yelped then screamed when the Batman reeled up beside him.

"Br-Batman?" Lois looked back at the Dark Knight. "What is that thing?"

"Don't know," Batman said, looking out to see a tall building tilt from an impact. "We haven't fought anything this powerful before. Including Darkseid."

"Superman can stop that thing," Jimmy proclaimed proudly, but Batman just narrowed his eyes on the epicenter of the devastation.

-JLU-

Across town, Billy Batson sat in his high school classroom as the teachers and students watched with bated breath at the League's fight with the "Doomsday Monster".

Superman was taking a beating, his cape missing and most of his uniform shredded by the monster's claw-like knuckles.

Billy's eyes widened in worry when Star Girl swooped in on her staff and blasted the monster from behind, only getting anger as a reaction from it. "Courtney…" Billy breathed, rising from his seat.

He quickly ran out into the hallway and out the back exit of the school. "SHAZAM!"

-JLU-

"What… are you doing here?" Superman asked, giving a shoulder tackle to the back of the monster.

"Hanging out, fighting a bad guy, saving the day, that sort of thing," Star Girl replied sarcastically as she sent another blast from her staff to the monster.

"You were told to return to the Watchtower with the rest of the unarmored Leaguers," Superman, threw a right cross to the monster.

"League protocol states never leave an injured teammate alone in a battle," Star Girl shot back.

"I'm fine," Superman replied before getting knocked backwards again.

"It shows…" Star Girl said, sending another blast to the monster. She yelped when it grabbed her by the neck and lifted her in the air. A fearful scream rolled from her mouth as it prepared to throw a killing blow to her head.

"YOU DON'T TOUCH HER!" A new voice screamed, before the monster was given another massive blow.

"Star Girl, are you ok?" Star Girl shook her head and looked up to see Captain Marvel standing over her.

"Billy?" Courtney breathed, smiling at her rescuer. The smile dropped into a horrified look as she pointed, "BEHIND YOU!"

Captain Marvel cried out as the monster tackled him, sending them both flying over the young heroine.

"Marvel…" Superman pushed himself up to one knee, "Do that lightning… thing!"

Marvel nodded and wrapped Doomsday into a bear hug. The monster roared and struggled, then cried out as Captain Marvel yelled "SHAZAM!" and they were both engulfed in lightning.

"SHAZAM! SHAZAM! SHAZAM! SHAZAM! SHAZAM! SHAZAM!" Marvel chanted, and again and again the monster was struck by lightning.

"That should do the trick…" Marvel smiled proudly, loosening his grip. A moment later the monster grabbed him by the head and began pounding him repeatedly in the chest and stomach till he fell to the ground, but the monster never let up. He kept punching and kicking till a bright flash blinded him. He looked confused and in the place of the tall powerful man was a battered and bloody teenager.

The monster sniffed a moment, before pulling back his fist and preparing for a crushing blow.

"No you don't!" Superman tackled him from behind again, knocking him away from the injured Billy.

"BILLY!" Star Girl ran to the crater where the young man laid. "Billy!" She cried, pulling her mask down. "Billy, say something!" She begged, pulling his head into her lap.

"Courtney?" Billy breathed, coughing up a little blood onto her thigh.

"Don't try to move, you're hurt," Courtney instructed, stroking his damp bangs.

"Did I help?" He breathed, trying to smile, reaching for her hand with his.

"Yes, you helped. You helped a lot… you saved me… now rest, ok?" Courtney wiped a tear with her free hand.

"Ok… I am really tired…" He whispered as he lost consciousness.

-JLU-

Superman was having a hard time catching his breath as the monster continued coming no matter how hard he hit. His side hurt, his vision was blurring, and he could feel his strength draining by the second. In short, he had to cut this one off quickly.

Superman shook his head and kicked from the ground, flying toward the monster, only to be kicked in the face, and sent flying in the opposite direction.

A metal object broke his flight, and yet again he had no time for a breather. He heard Jimmy and Lois' voices screaming above him, and on instinct he reached up and grabbed the bottom of the chopper he was knocked into.

"Superman!" Jimmy cried out, as he lowered the crippled chopper to the nearby rooftop.

"Go take pictures, Jimmy," Lois said as she unbuckled herself.

Superman turned away from the chopper and watched the monster continue attacking anything that came into his view.

"Superman… you're hurt…" Lois said in an uncharacteristically small voice, staring at his side. He looked to see Batman behind her, also starring at his side like it was something he had never seen before. That alone scared Clark more than anything.

Superman glanced down and saw a massive gash in his side, blood bubbling out and running down his side and leg. "Oh…" He said, touching the tender wound.

"You need to get back to the Tower," Batman ordered, stepping forward.

"Not till it's taken care of…" Superman said glancing back toward the monster.

"It's killing you," Batman gritted his teeth.

"I'll be alright…" Superman glanced back along the path of destruction, narrowing his eyes, struggling to focus his X-Ray vision. "Diana's back there… and hurt… she'll need your help," he said, touching Batman's arm, "And watch after her… and ma and pa for me…" he added, in a pitch only Batman's personal com could pick up.

Batman shook his head, "Won't have to, you'll make it."

Superman gave a nod, then turned to Lois. She looked at him confused then jumped slightly when he touched her cheek. "Superman, I…" She gasped.

"No matter what happens, I'll always love you," Superman said softly, pulling her to him and kissing her for all his worth. "Always…" He whispered pulling away.

"Superman? But… I … Clark…" Lois stammered, staring in shock.

Superman was touched that she thought of him, and smiled at her. "Thank you, Lois…" He said, taking to the air.

"Bruce, what's… Bruce?" She turned to see Batman gone as well. "Clark?" she asked fearfully.

Red Arrow and Vigilante ran along the streets, grabbing innocent bystanders, while trying to stay out of the monsters way as well. The Monster just turned toward Red Arrow when Superman landed a few feet behind it.

"You!" Superman cried out, focusing everything he had left.

The monster turned and growled at him. Superman swore long ago he would never use his powers to take a life, but he saw little other ways to stop this monster. He had to stop this, no matter the cost.

The world slowed down for everyone present and watching from the news reports as Superman and Doomsday went toward each other with their full strength.

_Superman_

_Kal El_

_Clark Kent_

Superman roared with the same feral power as the monster as he reeled back his fist for one final blow.

_Co-Worker_

_Teammate_

_Best Friend_

Batman stopped from his swing, landing on one knee on the damaged rooftop. An odd feeling washed over him. A feeling he had when he was eight years old. As if a part of him was feeling a sudden loss, a part of him, a brother, was being taken away cruelly.

_Hero_

_Lover_

_Son_

Lois and Jimmy watched in fearful awe as Superman and Doomsday collided, Doomsday's and Superman's fists slamming into each others faces with blows so strong every window in Metropolis trembled and shattered.

"No…" Lois whispered as first Doomsday fell limp to the ground. Superman staggered a moment longer, glancing around the crowd in a daze, before he first dropped to his knees then face first to the ground.

No sound was heard beyond the sickening thump of his body hitting the ground. No reports were broadcast. No sobs from the fearful onlookers.

In Paris, France, in her studio office, Lana Lang starred at the TV screen, tears streaming down from her eyes. She knew. She could feel it. "Oh God… Clark, please no…" She sobbed, covering her mouth with her hands. He was her first love. Before the world knew him as Superman, she knew him to be the finest hero, the finest man, she would ever meet.

In Smallville, Kansas, in an old farm house, A old woman clung to her husband, as he in return clung to her. "Oh God, dear sweet Jesus, Lord, Please don't take my baby boy," Martha Kent prayed, her face buried into her husband's chest. "Please, don't take my baby…"

"It's not over yet, Martha, Our Boy has made it through worse scrapes then this…" Jonathan Kent stroked her back, glad she couldn't see his face. He knew. And his heart was now broken beyond any repair.

"SUPERMAN!" Lois screamed, running through the crowd, dropping to her knees and skidding across the ground to the fallen hero's side.

_Today would be a day all the world would remember._

"Superman! Superman, wake up!" Lois rolled him into her lap, holding him slightly elevated in her arms. "Superman!"

"Lois?" Superman wheezed, his eyes dilated and weak.

"I'm here…" She whispered, then glanced up, "SOMEONE HELP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, HELP! SOMEONE!"

_Today is a day that will be revered for generations to come._

"Are … are you ok?" Superman whispered.

"I'm ok, we're all ok, you saved us, you stopped the monster," Lois rubbed his cheek with her finger tips. "Now let us help you. Hang on…"

_For today is the day…_

"Metropolis is safe… you're… safe…" Superman said barely above a whisper, "That's… all that… matters…" He said as his eyes lost focus and he went completely limp, releasing a deep exhale.

_The Superman died._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Shattered Lives**

It was all a blur to Lois Lane. She felt numb, cold, and could feel herself shaking as Red Arrow pulled Superman from her arms and laid him flat on the broken street. "Red Arrow to Watchtower, Code Blue, Superman is Down. Repeat, Superman is down!"

Lois could only watch as her body wouldn't respond to move even if her mind functioned enough to command it to do so. Red Arrow began pounding on Superman's chest in an attempt at giving him CPR. "Come on, damn it, COME ON!" A flash of light later, Martian Manhunter and a group of League EMTs appeared around the fallen hero.

"Everyone get clear!" One EMT ordered as a massive generator attached to a pair of defibrillator pads was teleported in. He placed the pads on Superman's chest as the EMTs, Red Arrow and Manhunter ushered people away and the generator began to hum. "CLEAR!" And with a WHOMP, Superman's body jumped from the ground. "Pulse?" The other EMT shook his head, "Recharging…"he said as Steel teleported in, "Let me," He said, dropping to his knees and began using his suit's enhanced strength to try to restart the Man of Steel's heart.

"Ready," The EMT called, and again the group backed off, and he was shocked again.

"His mind is gone…" J'onn said sadly, "Save it, and go help others who need you…"

"But…" The EMTs, Red Arrow and Steel all looked reluctant.

"He would prefer you to help those who can be saved than himself…" J'onn shook his head.

"Ms. Lane?" Red Arrow turned to the disheveled reporter, staring at Superman's body, waiting for him to wake up and flash that trademark smile. "Ms. Lane, are you alright?"

J'onn looked around the destruction before he saw what he was looking for. He reached for the red rag that was once Superman's cape, hanging from a broken pole. He held it in his hands for a few moments before turning back to the fallen hero, placing it over his face. Lois could hear someone start to scream as the reality hit her. Superman was gone. It took her several more moments to realize she was the one screaming.

- JLU -

Since the formation of the Justice League, Batman had seen some battlefields, but this was the worst he had ever seen. Metropolis looked more like a devastated city in a third world country than one of the most advanced cities in America.

"Batman!" The Dark Knight turned his head when he saw Green Arrow running up.

"Have you found her?" Batman growled as he glanced around the devastation.

"Wonder Woman's still MIA," Green Arrow replied, flinching slightly at the twitch in the Dark Knight's jaw. "We've found Vixen, she's in very bad shape and being rushed to Metropolis General for stabilization before we can move her to the Watchtower's med bay. STRIPE's armor protected him, but it was completely trashed... Red Tornado was torn in half, but J'onn thinks he can be repaired... Green Lantern's with Hawkgirl... haven't got a status report on her yet... Last I heard Superman was still fighting that thing downtown..."

Batman continued a visual search of the devastated buildings as Green Arrow gave his report. But his mind froze when he caught sight of a silver bracelet in a pile of rubble. "DIANA!" Batman ran toward the large blocks of broken from the building and began to dig.

He was hoping that she'd pop up completely unharmed, like she did back at Gorilla City, but when he uncovered a dirty and bloody arm raw fear filled him. He glanced up to see Green Arrow helping him dig, but only for a moment before he continued himself. "Diana! Diana, can you hear me?"

"Diana..." Batman breathed when he and Green Arrow lifted the last large chunk of debris. "Oh God..."

"Call for a Javelin," Batman growled at Green Arrow.

"Wha... I..." Green Arrow started, but yelped at the fierce glare.

"CALL FOR A JAVELIN! NOW!" Batman yelled, causing the hero to run out of the dust cloud to get signal.

With him gone, Batman turned back to Wonder Woman and checked for a pulse. He breathed a slight sigh of relief when he felt a weakened but still strong pulse. She was a mess. Her armor was broken and torn to the point one breast was exposed, large cuts covered her body, four long deep ones along her cheek, and her left wrist was obviously broken with both of her bracers dented badly.

"B-Bruce?" Diana breathed as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hold still," Batman ordered softly, "Diana... listen careful, ok... I need to see if you have any spinal damage before I move you. Can you wiggle your feet for me?"

Diana gulped softly, and while her whole body hurt, she managed to move her feet, and shifted one of her knee. "It hurts... but I can feel everything... Kinda wish I wasn't feeling it..." she wheezed, a line of blood sliding from her lip.

"Good... but I think you have several broken ribs, probably some internal bleeding...let's get you out of here..." Batman whispered, taking off his cape and wrapping it around her torso to protect her modesty. While he was well aware Amazon modesty wasn't anywhere close to Man's World, an accident shortly after she first moved to the first Watchtower showed them all that... he still felt the need to protect her.

Once she was properly covered, he lifted her into a cradle, with her head resting on his shoulder. He looked up to see the Javelin land and he swiftly climbed the gangplank. "Try to rest, Princess," Batman instructed as he laid the injured heroin onto a cot, swiftly kissing her forehead before rising. "She's secured, get us back to the Watchtower," the Dark Knight ordered pilot, moving to a seat across from the wounded Amazon.

"Red Arrow to Batman..." Red Arrow spoke through the com.

"Batman here, I found Wonder Woman," Batman replied, "She's hurt and we're on our way to the Watchtower for treatment."

"Good..." Red Arrow replied, and Batman narrowed his eyes at the awkwardness in the Emerald Archer's former sidekick's voice.

"What?" Batman growled.

"Superman... Superman stopped the monster..." Red Arrow replied.

"Of course, he always has to be the one to save the day..." Batman smirked, "Have him report to me at the med bay before he goes back to his previous mission."

"About that..." Red Arrow took a deep breath, "Batman... We lost him."

"What?" Batman felt a chill run down his spine, a feeling he hadn't felt since that day long ago in Crime Alley. "What do you mean?"

"Superman... He didn't make it..." Red Arrow whispered. "Batman? Batman, are you there?"

Batman simply slid back his cowl, and placed his face in his hands.

-JLU-

The Flash paced the Founder's Hall as J'onn entered. "You should have sent me," Flash snapped.

"Super Speed would have not made any difference in today's battle, my friend," J'onn replied, noting the tears running down the young hero's face.

"I could have done something!" Flash sat down roughly in his seat. "How's Diana doing?"

"Four broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, broken wrist, severe bruising to her neck, a collapsed lung, and multiple lacerations and puncture wounds," Batman stated mechanically as he entered the room.

"Jeez…" Flash sniffled, "Shayera?" He asked as a pale John entered.

"They're… they're going to try to save her other wing… but they… Jesus…" He ran his hand over his face.

"Go back to her, my friend. I'll keep you informed of Vixen's condition as soon as I receive word." J'onn instructed.

John nodded numbly, before turning and leaving the room. "I… I was going to … I just… wanted to let you guys… God…"

"What do we do now?" Flash shook his head, "This is a nightmare…"

"We keep going forward, it's what Clark would have wanted," Batman replied, glancing away. "Crime rate is going to go up. I'll deal with Metropolis, the intergalactic community will also likely act up so the League needs to patch up as quickly as possible… we need to consider a new recruitment drive as soon as possible. We'll likely need more help."

-JLU-

John was making his way back to the Med Bay when he caught sight of someone staring out the window. "You…" John growled angrily, stomping toward the gold and blue clad hero. "YOU!" He grabbed Booster Gold by the throat, and slammed him against the wall. "You KNEW this was going to happen!"

"I …" Booster's eyes widened as Skeets buzzed around them both.

"YOU KNEW! And you let him die! You let Shayera and Mari get hurt… YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!" John shouted in the time-traveler's face.

"I HAD TO!" Booster cried, shaking his head, trembling from head to toe. "DON'T YOU THINK I WANTED TO STOP IT? I wanted to! I've read about Doomsday since I was in elementary school! Reading about it was bad enough! But actually working with Superman! Getting to know him as a person… and knowing this day was coming! God, I've been on anti-depressants for months knowing this was coming!" Booster shouted back, "Do you have any idea what it's like knowing every detail about your friends' lives? Can you imagine knowing AHEAD of TIME when your friends get married, when Rex is going to be born… when you DIE!"

"Sir…" Skeets said buzzing close to his master.

"Rex?" John tilted his head.

"Forget I said anything," Booster said, "Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't warn you guys. But I'm not allowed to." He sighed as John let him down. "But there was nothing we could have done any different, not without more deaths…"

"How do you know?" John asked.

"I've tried it… didn't work…" He shook his head. "I think Superman would have preferred to have died himself than for all of Metropolis to be destroyed along with everyone in it…"

John sighed but nodded, "You're… you're probably right…" John shook his head, then placed a hand on Booster's shoulder. "I'm… I'm sorry about that…and…I don't envy you, man…"

"I don't either…" Booster rubbed his nose.

-JLU-

Diana's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Ow…" She groaned. "How do you feel?" Batman asked, looking down at her.

"I feel like I was beaten up then a building fell on me…" Diana groaned, lifting her good arm to touch her sore cheek.

"That's pretty much what happened," Batman replied sitting down in the seat beside the bed.

"Ah… figures…" Diana sighed, "I don't like pain medicine… makes me dizzy…"

"You don't need to be up and about for a while anyway," Batman shook his head.

"You dug me out again…" Diana reached and took his gloved hand. "Thank you…" She smiled, but she noticed his face was gloomier than usual. "What's wrong?"

"Something's… happened, Diana…" Batman sighed.

"Bruce?" She asked, her insides feeling as if they were getting tighter. If it upset Bruce like this it couldn't be good.

"That monster that… that we were fighting…" Batman glanced away, not wanting to see her face when he told her the news. "Clark… Clark stopped it… but… Diana he's… Clark's… he's…"

It took Diana only a moment to realize what he was saying. "Oh Hara no…" she breathed, bringing her hand to her mouth. "Sunlight… Have you gotten him into direct sunlight…"

"It won't help…" Bruce shook his head.

"GET HIM ON THE DAMNED SUN!" Diana cursed, before coughing roughly.

"He's dead, Diana… he's not coming back…" Bruce lowered his face. "There's… there's no coming back…"

He saw her eyes well up with tears, and he grabbed and squeezed her hand in comfort. "I… I appreciate the gesture…I do…" She said, turning her face away. "I… I want you to come back later. Please… but… just let me be alone for right now."

Bruce nodded, knowing even after this time, her Amazon pride still wouldn't let her cry in front of a man, even her best friend. He stood up and moved toward the door. "I'll be back soon…" He said shutting the window blinds, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

-JLU-

"How'd she take it?" Flash asked, as Batman returned to the Founder's Hall.

"She'll be ok," Batman growled, "I'm going back to Gotham, if you need me…" He was cut off when the communicator console began to ring. The three heroes looked at one another before John pressed the answer button. "Hello?"

"Cl-Clark Kent's room please," Lois' trembling voice came through the speakers.

"I'm sorry?" J'onn blinked rapidly.

"Clark Kent's room, he's… he's supposed to be staying at this hotel, He works for the Daily Planet, out on report… I… I need to hear his… I need to speak to him please," She forced through a shaky voice.

"Uh… hold please…" J'onn quickly placed the call on hold, and glanced to the two others in the room. "What do I say?"

"I'll handle it…" Bruce said, leaving the room.

"God… this is a nightmare…" Flash laid his head on the table.

-JLU-

Lois paced her living room, wearing only Clark's button up dress shirt, fighting back the tears as she held the phone to her ear. "Please be wrong… I have to be wrong…" She whispered to herself, praying to hear Clark's deep voice come on the line, to hear him say he loves her. "Clark can't be Superman… He can't be… he can't be gone…" She whispered, a fearful tear running down her cheek.

"Lois…" She turned quickly, seeing Batman hunched in the broken living room window.

"Bruce, what are you doing… No…" She dropped her phone as he stepped in and pulled back his mask, showing the remorseful face of Bruce Wayne.

"No! No! NO!" Lois shook her head, as the tears flowed freely. "Clark's not Superman! Clark's not! He's… He's not from Krypton, he's from Smallville, Kansas… He's can barely lift my couch without straining his back… He can't… no… no no no nonononononono" She chanted, as Bruce enveloped her with his cape, holding her tightly to his chest. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! CLARK! NO! NO!" She sobbed, clinging to the Kevlar armor and depending on Bruce's arms to keep up right.

Bruce simply held her tightly, and let her cry and scream, as Alfred did for him all those years ago.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Forever**

The Cadmus guard opened the door to the cell containing the still unconscious Doomsday Monster. A tall relatively handsome, bald-headed man entered and starred at the beast. It was a meant to be meeting anyway, Lex Luthor and Doomsday, the Devil and the Beast. The genius studied the massive reinforced restraints covering the monster's body, only its hideous head was uncovered. "Leave us," Lex said to the guards, and they hesitantly left the room. "And you…"

A line of explicit shouts left Lex's lips as he lifted a chair from the corner of the room and slammed it against the monster's face again and again. "YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME!" He screamed, throwing the chair against the wall before pulling out a hand gun, and fired repeatedly point blank into the monster's face. He continued to pull the trigger till it only clicked the empty chamber. He then flipped it and hit him twice again with the butt of the gun. The monster remained still, lifeless, only the beep of the monitor showed that it was still alive. "YEARS of planning… scheming… I almost had it worked out… but then you… a sloppy, intergalactic hockey hooligan… you came and took him… HE WAS MINE! MINE! I was the one destined to end his pathetic life!"

"Just know this, Beast," Lex snarled, "For taking him from me, I will make sure that the remainder of your life, no matter how long it is, will be filled with nothing but pain." He then turned on his heel and stormed out.

-JLU-

Shayera Hol slowly opened her eyes, groaning from the lights of her private medical room. "Ow…" She groaned, noticing the IV and monitors attached to her.

"Hey you…" John whispered, a small smile on his face as he brushed some of her long red hair from her face.

"Son of a bitch could hit…" Shayera whispered hoarsely. "Did we get him?"

"Yeah… yeah we got him, he's taken care of…" John looked away. "Some… some things happened, Shayera…"

"What… John?" Her eyes widened when she felt the bed sheets on her back. "John?" She began to tremble as she reached behind her, feeling for the familiar, feathery wings, instead only felt large bandages on her bare back. "John… my wings… John, what did they do to me?" She asked, her green eyes wide and growing wild with fear and anger.

Shay…" John said, reaching for her hand, but she slapped it away.

"WHAT DID THEY DO TO ME?" Shayera screamed at the Green Lantern.

"IT WAS THEM OR YOU!" John screamed back, effectively silencing her.

"What?" Shayera finally whispered.

"They… your wings were broken in several places when they found you, and the wounds were already infected… gangrene… it was getting into your blood stream, Shay… if they didn't take your wings you were going to die." John replied sadly.

"Why didn't you let me then?" Shayera asked, hugging herself.

"Because I couldn't loose you too!" John snapped, "Mari's in a coma, Superman's dead, I couldn't deal with having to bury you too!"

"Sup… Superman's…" Shayera's eyes widened.

"He died stopping that son of a bitch…" John replied, placing his face in his hands. "They're not sure if Mari's going to pull through or not… it's… it's really bad Shayera…I'm just… you don't know how glad I am you woke up…they said you'll be ok now…"

"Will I?" Shayera asked softly, glancing away. John glanced away as well, not knowing how to respond.

"The public funeral's today," John stood up and started toward the door, but stopped when Shayera grabbed his wrist.

"Wait…" Shayera whispered, barely audible.

"Shay?" John glance back at the redhead.

"Love you…" She said softly.

"Shay… I… you know… Mari… and…" John stammered.

"You don't have to say it back," Shayera laid back, "I just dodged the big one… they're laying Superman to rest today…it could have been me…I guess… I just didn't want that to go unsaid. Just in case…"

"The Founders are having a wake tonight in the lounge… If you feel up to it…" John started.

"I'll be there…" Shayera forced a smile.

John smiled and nodded before leaving the room, he closed his eyes as he heard the first whimper and sob escape the now broken warrior he never thought he'd ever see fall. Life was just full of surprises lately… he thought as he started down the hall.

-JLU-

The streets of Metropolis were packed with people from around the world, of all walks of life. Everyone was crying, some holding signs, some desperately reaching past the police blocks as the parade of all of earth's heroes walked behind the horse-drawn hearse carrying their greatest champion to his final resting place.

Wonder Woman stood tall with her Amazon pride, even with one arm in a sling. She glanced sadly to the open spot to her left in the lineup. Batman never made public appearances for anything, but she thought he'd make an exception for this… for him.

Toward the back of the crowd a pair of older people stood, unable to fight through the crowd.

"My boy…" Martha Kent whimpered in her husband's arms, trying to see over the crowd. "I can't see my boy…"

"This is the best we can do, sweetheart," Jonathan replied, rubbing her arms.

"Madam Kent, Mister Kent," They turned to see a tall British gentleman, with a pencil mustache and receding hairline dressed in a fine suit.

"Yes?" Jonathan blinked at the stranger.

"Sir and Madam, my name is Alfred Pennyworth, and I have been instructed to escort you to the front of the progression line, this way please," He said motioning toward a limo with a large W on the side parked in a side alley.

He led them to the motor vehicle and opened the back door, and to the Kent's surprise they found a tearful Lois sitting alone.

"Lois?" Jonathan blanched.

"Lois, dear, do you…" Martha asked, and Lois nodded, releasing another sob. "Oh sweet baby…" Martha sat down beside her and pulled her into a tight hug as both women broke into tears.

"Let us make our way," Alfred whispered gently as Jonathan climbed in and pulled them both into a hug, his own tears mixing with theirs.

They almost made it to the park where they would bury Superman's remains, when something caught Wonder Woman's eyes. She glanced to the roof top and just for a moment she saw him. 'Just like him…' Wonder Woman smiled sadly, 'always watching over us… but why won't let us watch over you back, Bruce?'

The funeral was somber, and it irritated Diana that only diplomats and politicians spoke, never offering any of his teammates, or even Lois a chance to speak. She glanced and saw the woman Diana knew held Superman's heart crying in the arms of two older people. She instantly knew by the heartbroken expressions they had to be the Kents. "Hera be with them," She prayed softly, ignoring the ignorant bureaucrats using this as an opportunity to win voters instead of honoring the man who saved them more times than they can count.

Another woman approached the Kents and Lois, long red hair, dressed in an elegant black dress.

"Lana, dear…" Martha and Jonathan held out their arms to her. Lana Lang hugged them both tightly before turning to Lois.

"Oh Lois…" Lana pulled her into her arms, resting her forehead against hers. "He loved you so much… whenever we spoke it was always Lois this and Lois that…"

Lois sniffled, gripping the redhead tightly. "You're why you know?" Lois looked questioningly, "You're why… he did what he did… and you know I don't think he'd change a thing…" Lois bit her lip, and began to tremble as the two women cried, "If you need me, anytime, anywhere, I'm there, ok?"

"Ok…" Lois whispered, the two women embracing and resting their heads on the other's shoulder.

High above them, a lonely Dark Knight stood watch. "Don't worry, Clark," Batman said, staring at the casket, "I'll watch over them. All of them…" And with that, he turned and went to work.

-JLU-

There were more laughs than expected in the Founder's Lounge of the Watchtower. Old stories of Superman, Flash described their first meeting, some snickered about how they had set the Watchtower speaker system to play "One Wing Angel" after Superman provided voice work for the Final Fantasy 7 movie, and how he had destroyed the whole intercom system for it.

But Diana brooded in a corner, even the injured Shayera made it to the wake. All the founders were there… except one.

"Excuse me…" Diana stood up, "It's been a tiring day… I'm… I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed."

"You realize he doesn't mean anything by it, Diana?" J'onn stated, catching her wrist. "It is just how he is…"

"I know…" Diana nodded, leaving the room.

-JLU-

"You got the money?" A tall man in a over-pressed suit and chewing on a toothpick asked as his men hovered around him and they faced another group.

"Fifteen grand as asked," the other opened a briefcase filled with money. "Unmarked, as asked."

"Good…" the man snapped his finger and one of his goons brought a large Lexcorp case.

"We really need this now, boss?" the buying man's henchman asked. "I mean, Superman's dead, do we really need this heavy of artillery?"

"Momma always told me it's better to have too much than not enough," he replied as the two exchanged cases.

"Deal's off…" a growling voice spoke from the shadows.

"Wha?" the thugs turned just in time to see Batman pounce. The Dark Knight cursed as a kick hit him in the back. He was sloppier than usual. He tried his best to keep his mind clear, but it kept going to Kent's casket, Diana standing over it, the sad look she sent him.

Then the image changed, it was no longer in Metropolis, He saw Wonder Woman standing alone in Gotham Cemetery, before a small grave next to his parents.

He shook his head as clear as he could and went back to the fight. "What are you doing here? This ain't Gotham!" the buying thug cried as Batman lifted him into the air by the throat.

"Tell all your friends…" Batman growled in his face, "Just because Superman's dead doesn't mean Metropolis is safe for them," and with that he head-butted him, cracking his nose and knocking him out.

Batman sighed as he watched the police and ambulance take the thugs into custody. He had to keep his focus. But his mind kept going to Kent and … her. This added a fourth reason to them not being together. Holding Lois in his arms, could he put her through that? He knew she was strong enough to make it, to survive, but he knew what it was like to open up to someone and see them destroyed. His parents, Andrea… Tim. He at least had Tim back.

But then a thought struck him as hard as the slaps on the back of the head Alfred often gave him when he was younger. She did know. She was exiled from her people by her own mother. She had lost everything important too. She quite possibly was the only one he knew that truly understood.

"You don't need to be alone, Bruce," he could hear Kent's voice, "Go to her. If not for you, then you know she needs you. She's as stubborn as you are, so one of you needs to give. So which of you are going to break first?"

"Stop being a smart ass, Kent…" Batman whispered to himself, before pressing his communicator. "Batman to Watchtower…"

"This is Watchtower, go ahead, Batman."

"One to beam up," He growled, and as he felt himself being teleported. "Bruce, what are you doing?"

He moved on autopilot to the dormitory deck, and stood awkwardly before the door he knew belonged to Wonder Woman. He took a deep breath and hit the door bell. "Yes?" a slightly shaky voice answered.

"Diana…" Batman replied in his usual cold tone.

"Door's unlocked," Diana replied, and Bruce entered. "Not like you," Diana said, a slight amount of humor in her voice. "I didn't know you even knew how to use a door bell." She stood with her back to him, her body wrapped up in a robe, looking out her window at the earth. The dim stars were giving the only light in the room.

"Diana…" Bruce whispered, pulling back his cowl.

"My arm and ribs are almost better…" Diana stated, "But you know… I never have understood death. I always assumed it was like my exile… losing all contact. No one ever died on Themyscira… I heard stories of warriors dying heroic deaths in battle… but I never experienced it…" She glanced back at Bruce, tears in the corner of her sad, blue eyes. "I thought I understood what you went through with your parents… but… oh, Bruce, how strong you must be… have been to have become the good man you are after experiencing that at such a young age…"

"My people taught me from the beginning," Diana turned to face him, tears running down her cheek. "Never show weakness to men. No matter what. It was the first law. But like other laws of my people… I have to break it now too…"

"Bruce, I'm afraid…" Diana confessed, holding out her arms. "We've lost Kal… Shayera is terribly wounded… so many others are hurt… I'm afraid of losing anyone else…I'm… I'm afraid of losing you…" She looked deep in his eyes. "I'm afraid of losing you before I even truly know you…"

Bruce walked up and placed his hand on her cheek, brushing a stray tear away with his thumb. "Diana… I can't promise you forever…"

"I'm not asking for forever…" Diana whispered, letting her robe drop, pooling around her ankles. "I only ask for tonight…" she whispered, before pressing her lips to his, putting all her pain, fear, loneliness, and sadness in the contact. And Bruce returned it with his own.

And for one night, a few fleeting moments…

they had _forever_.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Grave Robbers  
**  
Diana slowly came to wakefulness but refused to open her eyes. She listened to the quiet hum of the air vents and the soft breath of the man whose arms were wrapped around her. She nuzzled her cheek against the bare chest it rested on and relished in the feeling of it rising and falling with his breath and the strong heartbeat that sounded in her ear.

Slowly her blue eyes fluttered open and she glanced up to see Bruce staring down at her. "Hey, you…" She breathed, smiling softly.

"Good morning, Princess," Bruce replied, stroking her long dark hair.

"Last night was … a first for me… I hope I didn't disappoint you…" She whispered, averting her eyes with a hint of fear of his response hitting her.

"Beauty wasn't all your goddess Aphrodite blessed you with, Diana," Bruce chuckled lightly, "You were wonderful."

"You weren't half bad yourself," Diana grinned as a blush covered her cheeks, "for a mortal."

Both blinked when the doorbell rang. "Just ignore it," Diana said, snuggling deeper into his chest.

It rang a couple more times before whoever it was began to knock. "For Olympus' sake… I asked not to be disturbed!" Diana called toward the door. "That should make them go away…" She growled, going back to Bruce's chest. "It's probably just…"

"Diana, it's your mother," came the response, which caused Diana's eyes to bug out and body to stiffen. "Your sister and I have brought you the replacements for your damaged bracers. Please open up, dear."

"Oh Hera…" Diana sat up quickly, glancing around. She jumped up from bed and looked around her room. "Oh Hera… Hera… Aphrodite, what have you got me into…" She took in the room, Bruce's costume was scattered across the floor, and she finally grabbed her robe and jerked it on. "Oh Hera… Damn! Damn! Aphrodite is laughing at us right now… she's getting a big kick…" She said looking at the devastation that used to be her bed. The sheets were all over the place and the mattress was half hanging off the platform with one corner touching the floor.

"Diana, calm down…" Bruce said pulling on the pants of his uniform.

"Calm down?" Diana hissed, glancing to the door, hearing her mother calling for her. "One minute, Mother! I'm… not decent…" She then turned back to Bruce. "How the HELL am I supposed to calm down? If she catches you in here you'll be LUCKY if she kills you! Best case she stuffs your penis with fire ants then castrates you with a dull blade!" She hissed frantically, pulling him toward her small closet, shoved him in, then tried to close the door, not even remotely closing it, only repeatedly hitting him in the face with the swinging door.

"Damn… Damn…" She pulled him out then tried to stuff him in her decorative armor case, failing yet again. "Bruce, why are you so BIG?"

"You weren't complaining last night…" Bruce replied, earning a scowl from the flustered princess.

"Now? Really? You pick now to have a sense of humor?" Diana asked, looking toward the bed finding no way to stuff him under there either. "Who in Tartarus designed these rooms?"

"I did…" Bruce said sheepishly, "Didn't want any places any would-be assassins to hide…"

"I'll have to remember to tell Alfred about this later," Diana shook her head, "He'll love to hear how your paranoia finally got you killed…" Her eyes finally settled on the bed. "This is our only chance… back in bed!"

"Diana, I don't…"

"Back in bed, NOW!" She snapped.

"Diana, is there someone with you in there?"

"Just a minute!" Diana yelled, then pointed at the bed and glared at Bruce. Giving in, he helped her set the bed and climbed back in bed and under the covers.

"What are you?" Bruce asked but got his face covered in sheets and pillows. She grabbed the rest of his equipment and stuffed it in the floor of her closet, and then jumped on top of him, hearing him grunt from the impact. "Come in!" She called sweetly, lying sideways toward the door on top of Bruce, realizing helplessly her elbow was resting on his face.

The door opened and her mother walked in, dressed in her traditional regal robes, and beside her dressed in jeans and a 'Wonder Woman' tee-shirt her younger sister Donna followed glancing around curiously.

"Hello Mother, Donna, so great to see you!" She said with an exaggerated yawn.

"Good morning, Diana," Hippolyta said looking curiously at her daughter, "Does your mother not deserve a hug?"

"I'm still tired and sore from … recent events, Mother," Diana said, not lying… really. "But it is wonderful to see you, and Donna, I've missed you, sister… We can all catch up later for lunch." She said to her sister with a pointed look, noticing her sniffing the air, and looking around curiously.

"You're not acting yourself, Diana," Hippolyta said, as Donna's eyes widened in realization of the smell and recognizing the shape of the 'pillows' her sister was laying on. Diana's gut clinched in terror when her younger sister gave her an almost sadistic smile.

"I had heard stories of you and Superman as being more than allies… I hope for your sweet heart's sake that was not the fact… But if it is, Donna and I have decided to come to Man's World for the foreseeable future to aid you and your Justice League. If you need us as warriors or confidants we are there…"

"I… appreciate that, Mother," Diana was having to fight to keep the blush from coming to her face. "We will need the help, Mother, it is very appreciated… but the stories were just stories. Kal was a good friend and nothing more; he was with another woman from Metropolis… Besides I am interested in another." She than cursed herself for slipping.

"Another?" Hippolyta quirked an eyebrow.

"Is it the guy you're laying on, Die?" Donna asked, grinning like an idiot.

"What?" Hippolyta gasped, and Diana looked horrified. "Diana, get up," the Queen of the Amazons ordered.

"I…" Diana stammered.

"Get up out of bed this moment, Diana!" Hippolyta shouted.

"Do as she says, Diana," Bruce's muffled voice spoke from beneath the blankets.

Diana sighed and reluctantly got out of bed, but remained between her mother and sister and the bed. "Step aside, Daughter," Hippolyta instructed firmly.

"I love him, Mother," Diana said, holding her chin high, and stepping to the side. Her muscles were taught and ready to attack to defend her lover even from her own mother should she have to.

"Let's see what swine has defiled you," Hippolyta tightened her fist on the blanket and jerked it back. Her eyes widened and she gasped at the face she found. "Tom…Thomas?"

-JLU-

"GRAAH!" Shayera cried out as she ran through the training simulator. It was so much harder to fight without the aid of her wings and flight, but she had to prove it to the others, she had to prove it to herself, that she was still able to fight, she could still be a member of the League.

She dove between the legs of an attacking Robot, swinging her mace to take it's leg out. But before she could move she was hit in the back by a laser blast, then another and another before the machine took off. Screamed curse words filled the powering down training hall as she pounded her mace against the floor.

"Shayera…" She turned to see John standing there in the door way.

"They sent you to tell me I'm out, huh?" Shayera snapped, glaring daggers at her ex-lover. "Thought they'd send the ex-boyfriend would make it easier…"

"We're not kicking you out of the League, Shayera…" John replied taking a step toward her.

"Why not? I'm useless now? I just got my butt kicked on the Very Easy setting, John!" Shayera said holding out her arms. "What are they going to do? What are you going to do? Give me a desk job? No thank you, I'd rather QUIT!"

"Want your wings back?" John asked, causing her to come to a full stop.

"Pardon?" Shayera tilted her head.

"I asked, do you want your wings back?" John repeated.

"And how are you going to do that? Make them grow back with your ring?" She scoffed.

"No, I can't do anything for that, but I called someone who I've heard can," he turned toward the door. "Meet Carter Hall, former leader of the disbanded Justice Society of America." John introduced as a man in what looked like human-made Thangarian armor as well as a large pair of feathered wings entered the room. "Better known as… Hawk Man."

-JLU-

"Thomas?" Hippolyta gasped, taking a step away as Bruce sat up then stood from the bed.

His eyes narrowed on the Queen as Diana and Donna looked at each other then the pair in confusion. "How did you know my father?"

Hippolyta's eyes widened even farther in realization, and much to Diana and Donna's surprise Hippolyta threw her arms around Bruce. "BRUCE! Bruce Wayne!"

"You… know him?" Diana asked, noting the awkwardness and hidden curiosity in Bruce's eyes.

"Do you remember twenty odd years ago, Diana I spent some time in Man's World?" Hippolyta asked.

"You said there was nothing redeeming…" Diana narrowed her eyes.

"I… meant there was little redeeming there…" Hippolyta said awkwardly, glancing away from her daughter. "There were some good people; Thomas and Martha Wayne were the best. Should all men have been like Thomas Wayne," she said looking with a proud smile at Bruce, "The Amazons would have never had to exile themselves. Tell me, Bruce, how are they? Do they still reside in Gotham? I have sorely missed my conversations with your mother."

"They're dead," Bruce replied with narrowed eyes.

"Oh… oh my…" Hippolyta took a step back. "I'm… I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"You do now," Bruce replied harshly.

The awkward moment lasted for only a second longer before the Flash flew in. "Hey Die, have you seen Batsy? I…"

'Thank Hera!' Diana thought, 'Sorry to sacrifice you to my mother, Wally, but Bruce needs a distraction to escape… now, meet my beautiful, young sister…' "Flash," Diana said, drawing the Scarlett Speeder's attention to Donna. "Have you met my sister, Donna? She hasn't been in Man's World for a while and she doesn't know many…"

Flash turned his attention to Donna, and to Diana's surprise he scowled. "Sorry, Die, I'm kind of busy for a while. Check with Red Arrow, I'm SURE he'll make time for her." He spat before turning.

"Mr. Allen, wait!" Donna stepped toward him, "I need to ask you about a partner of yours…" she tried to ask but the Flash disappeared in a burst of speed. "His name was Kid…Flash…" She frowned before turning back to her confused sister.

"Bruce, I am terribly sorry to hear… Bruce?" Hippolyta turned back to the man she had completely forgotten about finding in her daughter's bed, only to find him gone. "Where'd he go?" the Queen asked, but Diana could only smile fondly.

-JLU-

Lois Lane sniffled as she stood before the statue built over Superman's crypt. She placed a red rose on his name and stood back up. "I miss you…" She whispered, pulling her coat tighter around her.

"Lois?" She turned to see a figure floating down toward her.

"Supergirl?" Lois blinked in surprise. "I thought you… Superman said you decided to stay in the future…"

"Broke up with the guy I stayed for…" Supergirl said, staring at the statue, tears flowing from her blue eyes. "He wasn't a bad guy… but he was too much like the rest of his family…" She sniffled loudly. "I missed everyone here… I missed him…"

"Clark missed you too, Kara…" Lois said, drawing a surprised look from the girl. "Batman told me after…" Lois started to break down again, but Kara pulled her into an embrace.

"We have to keep fighting…for him," Kara said, sniffling and brushing the tears from her own and Lois' face. "It's what he'd have wanted."

"He'd be really proud of you," Lois said, "The Shield couldn't have a better bearer…" She said, pointing to the symbol on Kara's chest.

"I just… I have to see him… one last time…" Kara said, turning to the tomb with her X-Ray vision. "Oh God…"

"Huh? What's wrong?" Lois turned to the suddenly pale young woman.

"He's gone… Someone's stole his body!" Kara cried in shock and outrage


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Reunions

The security guard at Black Gate Prison's dock yawned as he read his Spider-Man comic book. Security had been tightened since Superman's death, but so far the island prison had remained quiet.

He blinked when he saw a light approaching on the water, and stood up as a boat came into dock. "Excuse me!" He said opening his window when he saw a man climb from the boat. "Visiting hours is only during day time, I'm going to have to politely ask you to leave." He said, placing his hand on his sidearm.

"Excuse me…" the man said in a thick accent, "I do not mean to intrude. But an old friend of mine has been commuting from our Gotham to this fine city working twice as much as he is accustomed. I'm here to give him more toys to play with."

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about…" The guard said as the man hit a button on the back of his glove and his muscles instantly grew into massive size. The Guard gasped and tried to press the alert button but the giant grabbed the security booth and lifted it completely out of the ground before tossing it into the bay.

"Alright Batman…" the human monster known as Bane smiled behind his mask, "Let us see your limit…" He said before stomping toward the prison.

-JLU-

Diana's head was spinning as she walked through the Watchtower with her mother and sister. If losing her virginity to Bruce wasn't bad enough, the fact that her mother didn't relieve his head from his body for catching him in her bed, knew his father, and somehow knew HIM…Bruce not the Batman. Her mother never mentioned the Wayne's… she'd have remembered that. She spoke of Man's World and all there in as despicable and corrupt…

And then Wally… That made her head hurt the most. She loved him like a dear brother… and she knew him as such. Any woman remotely attractive he'd never pass up on a pick up line, even Artemis for Olympus ' sake. But when he saw Donna, she could swear he channelled Batman's ice cold Bat-glare. It didn't make sense. Her mother happy with her choice of lovers… Wally cold to a beautiful woman… did the gods set up a booby trap in her should she lose her purity that would cause the whole world to go insane?

Ok, that's enough Diana, you're thinking like Bruce… Diana scolded herself as she shook her head.

"You ok, Sis?" Donna asked, touching her elder sister's arm.

"Yeah, yeah just…" Diana shook her head.

"The afterglow got you fuzzy headed?" Donna asked, "Great sex always does that."

"Donna!" Diana scolded with a hiss, "Not in front of mother…"

"Please, Diana, she practically caught you white handed, there's no point in playing virginal little princess now." Donna rolled her eyes.

"Don't you mean red…" Diana started to ask but Donna just quirked an eyebrow. Diana suddenly got it. "Ew…Donna…"

"Remember I spent some time in Man's World too…" Donna said, her smile fading, remembering what she lost before returning home.

"This is your first time off the island since Terry and the baby…" Diana realized rubbing her sister's shoulder. "You ok?"

"No, but it gets easier to deal with… I was… I was hoping Kid Flash would be around…" Donna sighed. "Is he on the membership?"

"Kid Flash? Never heard of him…" Diana shook her head.

"I tried to ask The Flash about him, he was his side kick after all…" Donna sighed. "KF always said his uncle was cool, but he was just cold… is he always like that?"

"No… he's usually nice… incredibly nice… TOO nice to girls. I'm surprised he doesn't have restraining orders on him." Diana smiled.

"Reminds me of a guy I used to date back in the Titans…" Donna smiled. " Roy was something else… granted he was a dick on the inside, but he had some nice candy coating… speaking of… he was good there too."

"Donna!" Diana scolded again.

"What? I'm just glad you've finally decided to become a real woman, I'm just shocked you waited all this time to bed a hunk…" Donna shrugged, "You definitely know how to pick um, Short Pant's adopted dad has always been hunky… kinky night life too…" Diana looked at her sister questioningly. "Don't tell your boyfriend his kid told his big secret… In Dick's defence I tortured him with chick flicks for thirty six hours till he told how he got all those fancy crime fighting toys."

"Must we talk about this in front of… Mother?" Diana and Donna looked around realizing they had lost the queen.

"There she is," Donna pointed and the two Amazon sisters returned to find their mother staring into the training hall, looking as if she had seen a ghost.

"Mother, what is it?" Donna asked, and Diana followed her mother's line of sight.

"Wildcat's training of the security and rookie heroes is rather… intense. I'd imagine he'd give our best teachers a run for their money… Mother?" Diana asked, furrowing her brow as Hippolyta continued to stare at Wildcat throwing the smaller bodies all over the mat. "Mother, are you ok?"

She finally shook herself from her shock. "Yes… yes I'm fine… just… let's hurry along, my dear…"

Diana and Donna glanced at each other but nodded and the three women continued on.

Inside the room, Wildcat glanced up just in time to catch a glimpse of Hippolyta leave the frame of the window. "…Lita?" He asked before a lucky (or unlucky) student got him on the chin with a roundhouse kick.

"Not bad, kid… I guess you all are ready to go to advanced training…" He smiled evilly, causing fear to spread through his room. Lucky for his students, though, his mind was now elsewhere.

-JLU-

"Hawkgirl huh?" Hawkman scowled at the redhead as he walked around her, looking her up and down. "You're no Hawkgirl, even with the wings, Thangarian. I knew the real Hawkgirl. She helped me get started in my work. She was tough as nails and could fight with the best of um. Personally, I don't think you got it in you, Red."

"It'll take more than wings to make you Hawkgirl," his masked face got right against Shayera. "If you want to go by that name, little girl, you're going to have to work for it. You're going to have to bleed for it…" And with that he brought his mace down colliding with Shayera's.

"Hawkman!" John called out as the veteran hero attacked Shayera.

"Stay out of this, Lantern, if she wants to fly again she's gonna have to earn it," Hawkman growled, swinging again and again at the redhead. His eyes sparkled in excitement each time she blocked and dodged.

After several minutes both were breathing heavily, the winged hero finally stopped his assault. "You might have something I can work with, little girl. What's your name?"

"Shayera, Shayera Hol," Shayera replied, both noticed the winged warrior stiffen slightly.

"Hol? Do you … know a Shiera Hol?" He asked, glancing to his mace.

"That's my mother's name," Shayera narrowed her eyes.

"I see," Hawkman frowned, "Then you have even bigger boots to fill." He turned and started toward the exit. "Get plenty of rest, Shayera Hol, you've got your work cut out for you tomorrow."

Once outside the training hall, Hawkman stopped at a window and placed his hand on the glass, staring out at the stars. "Shiera…"

-JLU-

Diana led her mother and sister into the Founders Conference Hall and smiled when she saw Batman standing at his usual place. John and Shayera soon followed her, and she embraced her friend and expressed her joy at seeing her back on her feet.

"I'm still sore but I'm still here," Shayera said, rolling her eyes at Diana's worried expression.

Flash and J'onn were last to enter. "Let us call this meeting into conference," J'onn said, reluctantly taking Superman's chair.

"What's up, J'onn," Flash asked, avoiding eye contact with Donna.

"With our recent losses of Superman and uncertainty of those injured, we have begun a new recruitment drive," J'onn explained, "Wonder Girl and Queen Hippolyta, as the original Wonder Woman from the JSA, have volunteered their services temporarily to the Justice League."

Donna and Diana's heads snapped to their mother. "I'll… I'll explain everything later, my suns and stars… I promise…" Diana and Donna glanced and nodded.

"Also Hawkman and Wildcat have suggested recalling the former members of the Justice Society who are still able as well as bringing the younger protégés of the League members."

"The JSA?" Hippolyta's eyes widened.

"Motion to accept these additions and make these offers?" J'onn asked.

"Motion," Diana held up her hand.

"Second," Batman nodded.

J'onn nodded, "let us take a vote, all in favor lift your right hand, and all the founders but Flash did, "…and against?" Flash remained motionless. "Majority rules."

"If there is no more new business…" J'onn started but Supergirl rushed in. "He's gone!"

"What?" John asked as all eyes turned to the teary-eyed Kara.

"Superman's body's been taken!" She said in a panicked tone.

"I expected Waller to at least let his body cool…" Batman growled angrily, pulling a device from his belt. "Let's move before they find my tracker."

"You expected this to happen?" Diana asked the Dark Knight, and then rolled her eyes. "Forgot who I was talking to for a moment…"

"Just a moment…" Hippolyta said, before twirling in place. Diana started to ask what she was doing then in a flash her regal robes were replaced by dark blue pants and boots, and an almost military-like jacket zipped up with the double W on her left upper chest.

"Something else you have to explain, Mother," Diana narrowed her eyes. "But first, where in Washington?"

"Where do you think?" Batman growled, glancing at Diana. "CADMUS."

"Let's move," John stated and they all quickly made their exit.

-JLU-

Amanda Waller was having a good day. The sun was shining, she had a hot cup of coffee, and she hadn't had to yell at the president yet. Things were looking up. Too bad it wasn't to last. She heard the tall-tell hum of teleportation and glanced up to see the Founders, Supergirl, and Wonder Woman's family glaring daggers at her. "Justice League, nice to see you. My condolences about Superman, and I'm happy to see you didn't die too Hawkgirl."

"Shut up, Waller, where's Superman!" Batman snapped grabbing her by her collar.

"Last I checked he was buried in Metropolis," Waller replied without missing a beat. "Do we have to do this dog and pony show, Batman?"

"Try again," he got in her face, and lifted his tracker. "According to this he's in this building. You can do this the easy way or the hard way, Waller."

Amanda looked at the tracker and narrowed her eyes. "I didn't authorize any…" She broke in a rant of curses, pulling away from the Dark Knight. "IDIOT! SON OF A… FOOL!" She stormed toward the door, "I told him, I TOLD HIM!" She stopped and turned a death glare onto the Justice League. "What are you costumed jackasses doing standing around? Coming or not?"

The League looked at each other in confusion, before following the raving woman. Waller continued to curse as she led the League to a large elevator and hit several button.

The elevator ride was filled with Waller's curses and grumbling about some man called 'Westfield'. Didn't take the world's greatest detective to deduce that was who was behind this.

Waller led the heroes through a long corridor, passing several check points. "We'll find what you're looking for in here…"

She opened the final door, and the whole group was shocked to find the nude body of Superman laid on a metal table, and a graying-haired man in a suit, lab coat, and surgical mask trying to drill into his chest with a high tech power drill with others gathered around the body and at computers.

"Son of a …" Batman took two tentative steps toward the man, and then leapt.

"Batman, don't!" Wonder Woman called but it was too late. The Dark Knight pounced the lead scientist, throwing him to the ground roughly.

The man cried out as Batman lifted him by the collar and slammed him against a large, empty life-support tube. "G-GUARDIAN!" The man called out.

Batman effortlessly ducked the golden shield swung at his head. He let the scientist go before throwing a series of small batarangs at the man, sticking into his shield, dark riot armor, and golden masked-helmet. Guardian cried out as they all exploded in a blinding flash.

"GUARDIAN! STAND DOWN!" Waller screamed, and the disabled soldier took a few steps away. "Westfield, what the HELL are you doing here?"

The scientist adjusted his tie and didn't take his eyes off Batman as he got back to his feet. "My duty, that's what I'm doing."

Batman started to rush him again but Wonder Woman stepped in front of him, placing a hand on his chest. She silently shook her head 'no', before turned to glare at the scientist as well.

"I didn't authorize collecting Superman's remains," Waller on the other hand had no problem cornering the scientist and shoving a finger into his chest.

"You didn't, and I knew you wouldn't, you're too buddy-buddy with the Halloween types… so I approached the Secretary of Defense," Westfield replied, "He agreed that we need to find out how Superman ticks and how to duplicate its abilities."

"IT?!" Now it was Wonder Woman's turn to lose her temper, and quickly stomped toward the man, her blue eyes burning with rage. "IT?!"

"What else would I call an alien?" Westfield shrugged, seemingly reveling in the death glares he was receiving. "There's nothing any of you can do. Superman has no family, no next of ken, and no Power of Attorney. So don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out."

"You piece of…" Diana's bared her teeth as she reared back her fist to strike.

"No, Diana, this will hurt more," Batman said catching her wrist.

Batman, with his free hand, pulled a folded up paper from his belt. "Read this out loud to the rest of us, would you?"

Westfield looked confused as he unfolded the paper, and paled as he read it. "I … Kal-El of Krypton, leave the care of my remains and possessions to Lois Lane and Bruce Wayne should the event of my death occur. In the event of my out living them, the care and responsibilities will be passed to their descendents…"

"This… this…" Westfield stammered.

"Legally notarized and witnessed by the President of the United States, you'll notice," Batman pointed to the signatures.

Westfield blanched as Waller also glared at the document. "We'll be taking his body, and you'll be hearing from Mr. Wayne's lawyers within twenty four hours." Batman growled.

J'onn removed his cape and placed it over Superman's body as John formed a green container around him. "Let's take him home," Batman said to the group, "Everyone who 'knows' be ready oh eight hundred tomorrow."

Most of the League looked confused, but Wonder Woman gave him a sad smile and nod.

Once the team had left with the body, Waller turned on Westfield. "Are you happy now, Director Wall-" he was cut off as Amanda slugged him across the face.

"I had plans to take samples, you idiot, when they wouldn't notice, but you had to be stupid…" Waller growled at the man, pointing at him, "ONE more screw up, Westfield, and I'll have your head on my wall and use your balls to play golf."

"Who said I screwed up?" Westfield asked with a small smile.

-JLU-

"I can't believe Cadmus…" Shayera yawned as she dragged her feet along the hall way of the Watchtower beside John.

"Not surprised myself," John shrugged, but both blinked when the overhead intercom called for Hawkgirl and Green Lantern to report to the docking bay.

"Wonder what this is about?" Shayera blinked.

"Oh I completely forgot with everything that's been happening!" John snapped his fingers in self disgust.

"What did you forget…" Shayera asked, a feeling of dread over taking her.

"When you were hurt… I made contact with your mother through Oa's Com Beacons, I kept her updated and the last time she spoke she said she'd try to come and help if she could," John smiled. "Your mom seems really nice."

"You… WHAT?!" Shayera blanched. "John… You… WHY?!"

"You were hurt, Shay," John replied, "If it was me, I'd want my mama called."

"You have no idea what you've done…" Shayera ducked her head, "let's go and get this over with… maybe I can get her to leave quick…"

John and Shayera met J'onn at the docking bay as a small Thangarian space craft powered down on the deck. "You're so going to pay for this, Stewart…" Shayera said, standing as tall and proud as she could.

The loading ramp lowered and a single female Thangarian walked out dressed in golden battle armor and in a masked, metallic headdress similar in appearance to the one Shayera used to wear. Dangling from the belt on her hips was an Nth metal mace similar to Shayera's but a good bit larger.

"Hello, Mother," Shayera greeted officially as the armored Thangarian stopped before the two. "John Stewart of the Green Lantern Corp, this is General Shiera Hol, five year retired."

"It is a pleasure to meet you face to face, Lantern Stewart," Shiera accepted John's hand in a handshake. The Green Lantern was mildly surprised she knew the custom.

"I am… beyond overjoyed at seeing you on your feet and alive, Shayera," Shiera smiled lovingly at Shayera. "You had your old mother worried…"

"I lost my wings…" Shayera lowered her face.

"Back home that would have meant your expulsion from the military," Shiera smiled, "But as you've already told them where they can stick it, I am pleased that you just lost your wings and not your life my dear…"

"That's not all I've lost here, Mother…" Shayera gave John a sinister look. "I've also lost my virginity. I gave it to Lantern Stewart here. He's currently with another woman." She then mouthed to him 'this is for calling my mother…'

"What? Shayera! You weren't… I… oh dear…" He stammered as cold green eyes behind the hawk mask turned toward him. His eyes widened as she drew the mace from her belt.

"You have taken the virtue of my daughter then left her for a lesser woman?" Shiera asked, gripping her mace.

"Mari's…" John gulped.

"There will be no greater woman in all the cosmos than my little dove," Shiera stated, her mace giving off a frightening, yellow glow, "Prepare to be castrated."

"Oh please," A voice spoke from the doorway. All eyes turned to see Hawkman leaning against the doorway. "If Shayera's anything like her mamma, she probably raped the Lantern and branded her name on his ass."

"Carter?" Shiera breathed, letting the mace drop, clanging against the metal floor.

"It's been a long time, Hawkgirl," Hawkman said, stepping in. "With your daughter going by that now, and PC shit, might change it to Hawkwoman."

"Mother?" Shayera asked, glancing from Hawkman and her mother.

"Carter… you're still… you're not dead…" Shiera breathed, eyes shining behind her mask.

"Last I checked I'm still breathing," Hawkman popped his neck, and Shiera did the most un-Thangarian thing possible: fainted dead away.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Funeral for a Friend

Speed.

Wally West always loved speed.

Even before he became the Kid Flash, he loved the feel of wind rushing against his skin. It was refreshing and soothing. He was grasping at all the soothing sensation he could at the current moment though. Rushing beyond mach speed across the distance between Jump City and Central City, he let the super speed push the tears back.

"What's the rush, Kid?" He blinked and glance to the side to see the Crimson Speeder known as the Flash running beside him.

"Barry, hey, what's up," He said, fighting the shake in the voice.

"Wasn't expecting to see you back this way till Monday," Flash stated, "Titan Weekend cancelled?"

"No, but I'm not going back," Kid Flash stated, pulling his goggles down over his eyes. "I'm never going back again. I already told Robin I quit."

"Quit?" Flash blinked, "You? Quit? That's two things I never thought I'd hear together… What did Robin say? How about Wonder Girl?"

"Robin said he understood and said if I wanted to come back I was welcome anytime," Kid Flash shrugged, "Donna doesn't matter."

"Since when?" Flash frowned.

"Since five minutes ago," Kid Flash bit his lower lip. "So what's up? Patrol?"

"No, was on the way to STAR Labs, Trickster broke in trying to cause trouble," Flash replied, letting his sidekick change the subject for the time being. "We'll talk about what's bothering you after we get Trick back on his meds."

"Whatever…" Kid Flash sulked, before the two changed course and sped toward the lab.

The two zoomed into the central science lab and found the colorful villain looking around like a child in a toy store. "Hey Trick, sorry I'm late. I thought we agreed you wouldn't go off the meds again?" Flash asked as he and Kid Flash leaned against the door.

"Meds are for quitters!" Trickster beamed at the hero, before gushing over a devise. "AHA! Just what I wanted for Christmas!" He said opening up a can-shaped device. "BEHOLD! The Pans-Dimensional Vortex Inducer!"

"The Pans-What, What, What-er?" Kid Flash blinked. "What's that do?"

Trickster looked curious for a moment before shrugging, "I dunno, wanna find out?"

Flash and Kid Flash's eyes widened when the villain began shaking the device. "Meh, cheap toy…" He said, tossing it over his shoulder.

"No!" Kid Flash shot for it but was too late as it hit the ground and began glowing.

The three watched as a light shot from the device opening up a portal on the wall. A moment later the device exploded and the portal started to close. Before it could completely a dark, skeletal figure stepped out, dressed in what looked like a black Flash costume. "Did I do that?" Trickster giggled awkwardly.

"Not him... Kid Flash, get Trickster out of here," Flash ordered, locking eyes with the demonic figure. "Get Iris and both of you get to Jay's; tell him Black Flash is back."

"I'm not leaving you," Kid Flash shook his head.

"GO! NOW!" Flash barked, rushing the demonic doppelganger.

Kid Flash cursed to himself, before zooming around to grab Trickster and rushed out of the lab.

Just a couple minutes later, Kid Flash rushed back to aid his partner, who had led Black Flash outside the lab. To Kid Flash's fear and amazement everything living within proximity of Black Flash withered and died. "I told you to go…" came Flash's weak voice. Kid Flash's eyes widened behind his goggles seeing the revealed part of Flash's face seemingly aged years.

"And I told you I wasn't," Kid Flash argued, "So how do we stop this guy?"

"I have an idea… but I need you to keep everyone out of my way…" Flash shook his head, "He can be hit but if you're in contact for more than a billionth of a second he sucks the life out of you…I have to hit him as fast and as hard as I can and maybe I can literally knock him out of this dimension. Like how Jay dealt with him…"

"Barry, it almost killed Jay doing that!" Kid Flash argued.

"Better than this thing getting a hold on you or Iris… I'll be fine, don't worry, just keep everyone out of my way…" and with that the Flash disappeared in a burst of speed, circling the globe beyond the speed of light. Kid Flash watched in amazement as he again and again punched the Black Flash at all angles.

The Black Flash roared in pain and rage as it was repeatedly knocked and punched. It finally roared in frustration and the Flash tackled him with such speed it sent Black Flash directly into the Speed Force. "That wasn't so bad…" Flash wheezed before he stumbled to the ground.

"Barry!" Kid Flash cried out, rushing to his mentor. "Barry? Are you ok?" Kid Flash asked, pulling his goggles off as he pulled the Flash into his lap.

"Looks like I ran my last race, pal…" Flash gasped as his skin began to vibrate. "Promise me you'll watch over Iris for me…"

"Barry," Kid Flash shook his head.

"Promise me…" Flash pressed.

"I promise, you don't have to worry about her," Kid Flash took his hand. "I'll keep watch over her, I promise…"

"Good…you're not Kid Flash anymore…" He smiled proudly, "You're the Flash now…" he said, touching the symbol on Kid Flash's chest. "Wally… Donna and the Titans… Don't… Wally… you … have…" Kid Flash's eyes widened when the Flash costume fell empty in his arms.

"Barry? Barry! Come back! No! Barry! You have to come back! No!"

Speed.

Wally West always loved speed…

Wally sat up in bed with a gasp. He sat there for a few moments with his face in his hands trying to calm himself. "Why'd you have to come back, Donna? I was just about to forget..." He groaned, as he climbed out of bed, and pulled a costume ring from his drawer.

-JLU-

Shiera Hol's eyes slowly blinked open, a moment later she shot up in bed looking for her helmet. "Looking for this, Angel?" She blinked again to see Hawkman standing beside her bed holding her cowl. "You always rested better without this." He said handing it back to her.

"What are you doing here?" Shiera hissed, before noticing Hawkgirl and the Green Lantern standing at the door.

"Here fighting the good fight," Hawkman's eyes hardened behind his own cowl. "Unlike some people, I don't run away from my problems."

"What problems? YOUR government decided they didn't want the Society, didn't they? What else did I have to stay for?" She said, glancing away from the man.

"I know exactly what you were running away from," Hawkman crossed his arms over his chest, taking a glance back at the concerned Shayera.

"Carter... don't... please..." Honest fear shined in Shiera's eyes.

"Are you going to tell her the truth, or do I have to?" Hawkman snarled.

"What?" Shayera asked in confusion, but before anyone could respond a buzz came from the side of John's uniform.

John blinked in surprise, before opening the side of his uniform and reaching into his jean's pocket to pull out a cell. "Stewart." he answered. "What?" He asked his eyes widening in shock. "I... I see... I see... thank you for calling... I'll... has her family been... I see... thank you...Thanks..." He flipped his phone closed and sat down limply in the closest seat.

"John?" Shayera asked as all eyes were focused on the Lantern, whose uniform quickly flickered and faded to his jeans and dress shirt.

"Mari... she... she... she just gave out last night..." He said as a tear slid down his cheek. "She just... even with the life support, her heart just stopped... I can't believe it..."

"John, you shouldn't have worried about me," Shayera said, shaking her head, "You should have been with her..."

"I never thought... God..." He tried to stand up. "I need to... I need..."

"You need to calm down, you're not going anywhere shook up like this. Was her family called?" Shayera asked, placing her hands on his shoulders and forcing him back into the seat as Hawkman and Shiera came up to offer help if needed.

"Yeah, they're on their way, they're going to take her home..." John shoulders shook, and Shayera wasted no time throwing her arms around him.

He hesitated a few moments before embracing her back and burying his face in her hair to hide his sobs.

-JLU-

Diana waited in Javelin bay checking over the black dress she was wearing in the reflection in the glass. "I fear I didn't have anything in black..." Diana turned to see her mother in her most regal of robes.

"So you were the original Wonder Woman that I was 'named after', Mother?" Diana crossed her arms.

"Diana..." Hippolyta lowered her head for a moment before glancing back to her daughter. "Yes. Yes my time spent in Man's World was with the Justice Society of America as their teammate Wonder Woman. There were so many good men in the world, Diana, as you've found out yourself here... Ted... Thomas... Jay… Carter... Kent... they were all wonderful men. But we also found many evils, far beyond my most horrible dreams, far beyond what happened to me at the hand of Heracles... You must understand I didn't want to fill your imagination with the great heroic men I knew... I was afraid you would trust them too much... and find yourself with the less than appropriate..."

"You should have trusted Donna and my judgments. You should have trusted what you taught us, the wisdom YOU taught us. We might not have run away had you done this." Diana said, touching her mother's shoulder. "I love you, Mother, I'll always be your Little Sun and Stars. But I'm a grown woman. Donna is too. Talk to us. I, for one, would love to hear your TRUE stories, and I'm sure Donna would too."

"I'd like that too..." Hippolyta smiled before her daughter pulled her into a hug.

"Wonder Woman, good to see you! Have to say black's your color, Princess." Diana turned to see Kyle Rayner walking toward them in his Green Lantern uniform.

"Kyle, welcome back to Earth," Diana said, hugging her friend.

"Glad to be back, but wish it was under a better situation," Kyle replied. "I hate I missed Clark's big funeral... glad I could make it to the real one."

"You know… How did you find out anyway?" Diana asked.

"John told me. He thought since I was from Metropolis and I teamed up with Superman often, that I was in the know..." Kyle chuckled, "The look on his face when he found out I didn't know was priceless."

"Speaking of, where are he and Shayera?" Diana asked glancing around. "I thought he'd be the first here."

"They're not coming," Batman's course voice spoke as he entered the bay. It was rougher than usual and some stubble was beginning to show on his face. "We lost Vixen last night."

"Hera, no!" Diana's hands went to her mouth.

"She never woke from her coma," Batman said, glancing away. "John and Shayera are going to Africa with the body, to help with the funeral and the amulet passing ceremony. He's to report to you on if the next in line to bear the amulet is capable of joining the League in Vixen's place."

"What about you?" Diana asked.

"I have other things to do after the funeral," Batman said, draping his cape across his shoulders.

"Are you ok?" Diana asked, noticing his haggardness.

"Fine," he said turning to see J'onn enter, controlling a hover pad holding up a hickory wood casket. "It's time to go..." Batman said as the group loaded with the casket into the Javelin.

-JLU-

_Now I can begin to tell the story_

_A legend's not a legend 'til it ends_

Martha leaned on Jonathan and Lois and Lana both kept a hand on a shoulder of the distraught Kara Kent as the Javelin touched down behind the farm's barn. Slowly, and tentatively they entered as the Justice League founders, Kyle, and Queen Hippolyta escorted the casket to the center of the barn. Batman walked around to the front and slid back his cowl. "Your home, Clark, you can rest..." He said as he opened the casket.

The site inside made Lois release a wailing sob. The blue and red tights and cape was gone, in its place was one of Clark's nicest suits, a gift from Bruce a few years earlier, and a pair of glasses on his face.

"My boy... my sweet baby boy..." Martha whimpered as Bruce stepped aside to let Lois, Lana and his parents approach the body. He moved to Diana's side, ignoring the shocked stare of Diana's mother. Martha meanwhile leaned over the casket to kiss his cold forehead. "He's... he's so cold..." Martha cried, stroking his cheeks. "My baby... oh my baby..." She cried, as Jonathan kept a firm grip on her shoulder.

"Let... let Lois have a moment, Martha..." Jonathan croaked, tears running down his old cheeks.

Martha nodded and eased back to let Lois close. "Oh Clark..." Lois bit her lip, running her fingers across his cheek, and brushing his lips with her thumb. "No matter what happens..." She whispered, cupping his cheek in her hand. "I will always love you..." She leaned forward to place one last, loving kiss on his cold lips. "Always..." She glanced to the crying blond young woman and held out a hand, and tentatively she came toward the coffin.

"Clark… I'll… I'll make you proud of me; I'll wear the shield and make sure no one ever dishonors it. I swear to you on our home worlds, all three of our home worlds… Krypton, Argos, and Earth, I swear I won't ever let anyone forget the honor and hope our shield represents…" She leaned down and placed her head on his still chest. "I love you… I love you so much… thank you for saving my life… and giving it meaning…" She said as her tears flowed freely. "I'll protect Lois with my own life if I have to… G-G-goodbye, Clark… I love you…" She sobbed as she got back up and cried in Lois' arms.

Lana put her arms around Lois and Kara as the family stepped away. Bruce next walked up. Looking down on the face of his best friend. "I'll take care of them, brother," Bruce said, determination in his tired, blue eyes. "No matter what it takes, I'll take care of all them. With my last breath. I promise."

_Together we can celebrate the glory_

_My friends, my friends_

Across the ocean, John Stewart walked out of his javelin carrying the wooden casket with other men from M'changa providence toward the burial ground. Shayera walked with some of the other women of Mari's tribe behind them.

They stopped where to lay her beside her mother and father.

"You'd be proud of your daughter," John said to the grave of Rev. Richard Jiwe.

"I'm sorry, Mari…" John said as he watched them lower her into the ground. He lifted his fist to look at his Green Lantern ring. "All this power… and I couldn't help you… or Clark… or Shay… I couldn't help anyone…"

"You helped more than you realize," Shayera said softly as she walked up beside her ex-lover.

_It's amazing to think you can do anything_

_When you believe in yourself_

"Clark Jonathan Kent was more than a Hero," J'onn said as he stood before the casket. "He was a friend to all life. Willing to and did put his life aside to defend those who could not defend themselves. Many here have made the same oaths for justice and to defend the helpless as Clark, but few ever carried it as proudly and nobly as he." J'onn turned and placed a precious Oreo in the casket with his friend. "May you find the peace you fought so hard to protect, Clark. You have earned it ten times over."

_One voice can make a difference_

"He was the second man to ever earn my respect," Diana spoke up from Bruce's side. "He had a smile that could light up any room, and his eyes shined with pure kindness. For such a powerful being, he was so… gentle with everyone he came in contact with… even his enemies. He was always willing to show kindness and mercy even to those who would kill him. Anyone who took the time to know him would be hard pressed to not love him. I pray that you have a safe journey to the world beyond, my best friend. I'll… I'll miss you…" She said as she closed her eyes to fight off the tears.

A small smile came to her lip as she felt Bruce's pinky finger wrap around her own.

_One move can go the distance_

"When I was eight years old," Bruce spoke up, his voice as hard and sharp as ever. "A punk with a gun murdered my parents right in front of me. If his gun hadn't jammed I'd have been killed, too." Martha and Hippolyta gasped, and all eyes turned to the Dark Knight. Most there knew of his origins, but never once had they heard him speak of the events of Crime Alley. "Joe Chill taught me at eight years old about the darkness in the world. Of how deep and twisted and evil some men were… The day I met Superman… through Clark Kent I saw that there was good in the world, too. Seeing him showed me that the Mission wasn't hopeless. That even in this dark world… there was some light. There was Hope. I swear to you Clark, like I swore to my parents all those years ago… Like I swore to Jason… With everything I have. Till my last breath, I will not let that hope disappear. Your never ending battle will not be lost, Brother. I swear it." Diana glanced to the man beside her, watching a single tear slide down his hardened cheek.

Jonathan lead the group in prayer, before Bruce, Kyle, J'onn, and Wally closed the casket and each took a handle and lifted it from its platform.

The group walked out of the barn behind the band of brothers carrying their fallen.

_The greatest battles have been overcome_

_With one heart, one mind_

"This is where we found him… and this is where we give him back…" Jonathan said before the six foot hole he himself dug out the day before. The men then carefully lowered the casket into the ground.

"NO!" Kara yelped as her knees gave up their strength, Lana and Lois barely caught her as the young one fell in hysteric sobs.

_By one love, one life_

"The Lord giveth, and the Lord taketh away…" Jonathan's voice broke as he and his wife looked down at the casket holding their son. "And even so… I praise the Lord…"

_That's the Power of One _

"Superman's gone…" Tim Drake carefully walked down the steps in to the Batcave, being careful to make sure not to be caught by Alfred or Bruce. Once he was sure neither was in the Cave, he walked to the costume display. Just before he could get there a teenaged Asian girl stood between him in the suit her arms outstretched to block him.

"I'm not going to suit up, Cass…" Tim smiled as much as he could with the still damaged nerves in his cheeks.

Cassandra lowered her arms, but kept her eyes on her best friend as he walked up to the Robin suit and placed his hand on the glass. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss it, Cass… but it's more than that right now…" He said, and she frowned deeply at the boy who helped save her life from her father. "Superman's dead, Cass… they need heroes out there…" His eyes widened when the girl hugged him from behind tightly, resting her cheek on the back of his shoulder.

He looked down to see her hand sign 'are hero' to him.

_Anybody here can be the hero_

_You could even change history_

A young girl carefully snuck into the inner sanctum of the Themysciran Embassy. She had a small bag over her shoulder and her eyes scanned for the box Diana herself had shown the girl a few months earlier.

Superman was dead, and if it was bad enough that the Queen and other Princess had come to help, the world needed all the help they could get.

The teen opened the ancient case and pulled out a pair of bracelets, and sandals. Carefully she slid the bracelets on, and felt the strength flow through her arms. Next she took off her sneakers and laced the sandals on her feet. "Cool…" the girl said before pulling out a black wig and placed it on her head, then put a pair of goggles on to both hide her face and hold the wig in place. She turned to look at herself in the mirror. She posed in the Wonder Woman symbol tee shirt and tight jeans. "Well world, say hello to the new Wonder Girl!"

_We do today to save tomorrow_

_For you and for me _

An armed thug fell against the wall in a heap. He finally glanced up and yelped as a pair of arrows pinned his shirt to the wall. "Impulse, get a move on!" the archer with long blond hair and a red body suit yelled out, pulling out another arrow as a two more thugs turned on her.

"Bow and arrow vs. guns, sweet heart?" one thug smirked.

"Guns vs. bow and arrow… and a speedster," she smirked, her bright blue eyes sparkling behind her domino mask.

_So whoever you are_

_And wherever you're from_

A blur circle with such speed it caused a mini tornado in the center of the bank. A moment later fists seemed to come out of nowhere punching them in the chest and face. Before either thug could respond the blur disappeared and a trick arrow exploded in front of them, throwing a net over them.

_Prove it to the rest of the world_

"Thedynamicduowinsagain!" A teen in a red and silver body suit and goggles stopped and leaned on the girl's shoulder. "Impulseandhissidekickarrowet teconqueredtheforcesofevilag ain!"

"Sidekick?" Arrowette cocked an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Partner?" Impulse asked.

"Partner." She smiled.

_One voice can make a difference_

_One move can go the distance_

John stood with the chief of the tribe as they all gathered around. "Who is the next of the chosen family? Who is worthy to bear this burden?" The Chief asked as John held out the ancient mystical amulet.

A frightened teenage girl stepped forward. "I… I am Miranda Jiwe…"

"She's just fifteen at the most…" John said seeing the girl stop before him.

"Mari was not much older when she too took the amulet." The Chief responded to the Green Lantern.

"Will you protect this amulet with your life?" John asked the girl, "Will you use this power to benefit those who need your help?"

"I will…" Miranda nodded.

"This is who we feel has been chosen," the Chief said, "Should the spirits in the amulet accept you, child, you will be bound to it until you breathe no more…"

John placed the necklace holding the amulet around the girl's neck, causing the amulet, then the girl herself to glow brightly. The crowd began cheering and chanting.

"If the spirits didn't accept her?" John asked the chief.

"We'd have to clean up the mess…" the Chief replied.

_The greatest battles have been overcome_

_With one heart, one mind_

Prof. Hamilton moved about the lab, looking at various notes and readings from the machine releasing enhanced sunlight into an embryonic clone chamber. Inside was a small fetus, only a few days old floating in the nourishing goo.

_By one love, one life_

"I'm not a fan of the suit, but it fits for a next generation," Hamilton said to his employer, who was admiring the red, blue and black suit and cape.

"The world needs heroes," the employer smiled at Hamilton, "It's best to do it our way."

_With one touch, one smile_

"Yes, our way…" the employer said, smiling at the growing fetus.

_That's the Power of One_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Knightfall

It was just before morning in Blackgate Prison, but the usual morning routine did not happen as it usually did as the cell doors all slide open. Some rushed out others looked out tentatively to see what was going on. "Your attention please," A feminine voice spoke. "You all are free, but I ask that none of you leave Gotham City. We are aware of the Batman, but know this, he is but one man. He is mortal, he is One. You are many. You will find boats to take you to the city at the dock. Have fun."

Cheers and whoops filled the prison as the criminals rushed out toward the boats.

The dark haired woman in the control room looked back to Bane and smiled. "He'll be ready tonight, Beloved."

-JLU-

'Wonder Woman to Batman,' echoed in Batman's cowl as he ducked a beam from Metallo's chest.

"I'm a little busy right now, Diana," Batman said preparing a battarang.

'You missed the Founders meeting... again,' Diana stated with a irritated tone.

"Like I said, I'm a little busy," Batman replied, tossing the battarang at the Cyborg.

'Batman, with Kal gone we need you more than ever,' Diana shot back heatedly.

"You've got an army of heroes up there, Diana, you're fine without me," Batman replied, reaching into his belt to pull out an explosive battarang then jumping from another blast from Metallo. "Batman out."

On the Watchtower, Wonder Woman seethed at the communicator. "You... FINE! Do whatever you want! I can't believe we even LET you on the Founders Council! I can't believe I SLEPT with you! Do whatever the Tartarus you want, Batman, I don't care! You... You... _**MAN**_!"

Diana turned when she noticed no other sound was from the command center. She scowled when she saw everyone staring at her. "WHAT?!" She snapped glaring daggers at everyone, especially the males present. They quickly went about their business.

"Sun and Stars..." Hippolyta approached the angered Amazon carefully. "Do you need to talk?"

"I'm fine, mother," Diana snapped, turning back to the monitor.

"You most certainly are not..." Hippolyta took her daughter's arm and pulled her to the side.

Diana sighed in defeat as her mother pulled her to the empty Founders Meeting Hall.

"It's really ok, Mother, it's just... he makes me so angry..." Diana sat down and placed her face in her hands. "You wouldn't understand... With him it's... it's always one step forward and two steps back... Kal tried to warn me about it... Zatanna warned me... Hera, Mother, CATWOMAN even warned me..."

"I'd understand more than you know, my darling," Hippolyta sat down beside her.

Diana looked up curiously. "I got ... very close with a teammate back in the Society. He was a very good man, with a very big heart... and a very thick skull. Never met another male or female as stubborn as he..." Hippolyta smiled fondly.

"But I also knew a shy little boy, constantly hiding behind his daddy's leg. He was a handsome child even at that age. His eyes were bright and innocent but... with an untapped strength beneath them." Hippolyta looked down, "When I learned you had taken that same young man as your lover, Diana, and then I learn that he was the same Dark Knight that helped you save our island... I looked up what I could find on him since I left Man's World... on what happened to my friends... his parents."

Hippolyta took her daughter's hand. "It is a child's hardest responsibility to bury his parents, but none should have to at that age... none should have to face such a burden at that age... or to see such a horrible event... ever. What he has been through, while it has obviously made him a strong person... has left some damage. If you truly wish to be with him, Diana, you must realize that those scars are a part of him, and may never go away."

"I know... believe me I know, mother," Diana nodded, "It's just...he's so... frustrating sometimes."

"All men can be like that, my Sun and Stars," Hippolyta smiled, patting her hand. "But once in a few lifetimes you might just find one worth it."

"So..." Diana said awkwardly, glancing to her mother. "Who was the Society member you... um..."

"It doesn't matter, darling," Hippolyta's smile fell and she glanced away sadly. "I'm certain he has forgotten about me and moved on."

-JLU-

The Batwing roared over the sun lit covered Gotham Streets as smoke poured from several businesses and riot police tried to contain the hordes.

"I am assuming I should put breakfast in the warmer, Sir?" Alfred said over the radio.

"Gotham's getting a rare day-visit by the Batman today," Batman mumbled, barely able to hold open his eyes as he shook his head.

"You need more than an hour's sleep in a week, Master Bruce..." Alfred said in a worried tone.

"After this and I make it up to the League, Alfred, I promise..." Batman yawned.

"The League, or a member in particular... like say Wonder Woman perhaps?" Alfred asked, a hint of teasing in his voice. "She called for you earlier, Sir."

"Nosy old man..." Batman grumbled under his breath before speaking up. "She reached me on my com. We had a little... disagreement earlier."

"Never let the sun go down on an unresolved argument," Alfred stated, "Among your mother's wisest words."

"I'll work on that too... We have problems here to deal with first," Batman cut the com. He glanced down to see Gordon with the riot police.

"Should I make the call to Ms. Gordon, Sir?" Alfred offered.

"No, I've got this, see you at home," He turned off the com. He hit a few switched to turn the auto pilot before ejecting himself from the cockpit.

He swooped down beside Commissioner Gordon, tackling a thug about to hit the aged officer from behind. "Batman, not used to seeing you in daylight,"

"What's happened," Batman grunted, catching another thug with a hard punch to the face.

"Major break out of Blackgate," Gordon replied, "Everybody, We had to call in National Guard support. Think you can call in those League friends of yours?"

"Without Superman and the wounded members they're stretched, if needs be I'll call but let's try it ourselves first." He replied to his friend.

"You say so," Gordon shrugged, smashing the butt of his pistol into the head of a thug.

-JLU-

It took several hours to subdue the riots, but Batman, the police and the National Guard were able to handle it with only a call for a small group of the League. Batman was reluctant to call, and made sure Mr. Miracle did not tell Wonder Woman of the situation.

He remembered the earlier conversation, and his pride didn't want to admit he couldn't handle a situation, especially to her. With the Queen and her sister there, he didn't want to show weakness, not with them finally getting somewhere with their relationship.

Batman had trouble keeping his head up as he brought the Batwing in on auto pilot into the cave. He had planned to report and check in on the League, but a few hours sleep first wouldn't hurt.

The jet touched down and the Batman climbed out and started making his way toward the armor vault. "Alfred?" Bruce asked, noticing the absence of his butler, who was always there awaiting his return in case he needed assistance.

Something was wrong.

"Hello, my once Beloved…" Batman undraped his cape from his shoulders preparing for a fight.

"Talia…" Batman growled, looking for the source of the echoing voice.

Ra's al Ghul's daughter slinked out of the shadows toward him. "Have you enjoyed the little game we arranged for you?"

"You and your father are behind the multiple breakouts in Metropolis and Gotham?" Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Even exhausted you are quite the detective, but no, my father has nothing to do with this…" Talia smiled lovingly, "My new Beloved and I were solely responsible."

"New Beloved?" Batman quirked an eyebrow.

A second later a bulking Bane stomped out of the shadows. "Oh boy…" Batman said, crouching down for the fight.

-JLU-

Donna Troy adjusted her black skirt as she walked up the steps to City Hall of Central City to pay her last respects to her best friend several years too late.

She had finally caught up to the Flash after they buried Superman in Kansas. She cornered the Scarlet Speedster and asked him what happened to her friend, what happened to Kid Flash. It had felt like the floor opened up on the Watchtower dropping her into weightless space when he told her in the coldest tone she had ever heard. "He's dead. Forget about him."

While losing her child was the most painful experience of her life, that revelation hit close second.

She felt putrid. She felt like she was lower than slime. Why didn't Dick tell her Wally was in trouble? Why didn't she realize something was wrong? Why did she fail him?

She finally took a deep breath and approached the glass case holding Kid Flash's costume.

A tear ran down her cheek as she stared at the symbol on his chest. Wally was so proud to wear his uncle's symbol. He was so proud to fight alongside him... alongside them... alongside her.

"You were always there when I needed you, Wally," Donna touched the glass, "Where was I when you needed me?"

"Coolcostumehuh?" Donna blinked, and turned toward the voice but saw no one there.

"Hello?" Donna glanced around when her ears picked up the sound of super speed movement.

"YourWonderGirlarentyou?" A costumed teenager finally came to a stop before her, speaking almost too fast for her to make out his words.

"Wellnotreallygirlanymorenota llthatPC. ButWonderWomanstaken. IdpersonallycallyouBeautiful AmazonWarriorGoddess...oristhatabitofamouthfull? MynamesImpulsenicetomeetyou!"

"It's been a long time since I spoke to someone with super speed... is there any way you can slow down for me?" Donna said with a smile.

Takesomeeffort...but anything for you, Beautiful Amazon Warrior Goddess," Impulse winked.

"Thanks... I think... how do you know me?" Donna asked, the young man.

"Oh Wally has a picture of you at his place, you and the rest of the old Teen Titans. You, Robin, Starfire, Aqualad, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Speedy... he doesn't keep the picture out, but he has it in the same drawer we keep the backup costume rings." Impulse replied.

"Wally? I thought he... didn't Kid Flash... die?" Donna asked the young Speedster.

"Huh? Oh nononononoNOOOOO! nope, Uncle Barry, The Flash, he died, and Wally gave up Kid Flash and became the new Flash. He thought it would be better dealing with the Rogues if they thought the kid version died instead of the real one. Easier to get into the swing of things I guess."

Donna stared at the teenager. "Are my Goggles on sideways?" He asked, wiggling his goggles.

"Wally's not... Wally's... Wally is the Flash?" Donna asked the teen, who nodded.

"You knew that already though right? From the pic you guys were pals so I thought..." Impulse blinked at the brunette.

"You... didn't know..." Impulse gulped. "Oh...Wally's gonna kill me... well... you know I'm sure there was a very good logical explanation for him not telling you..."

Donna gave him a loving smile. "It's been very nice meeting you, Impulse, and I really do appreciate your help in getting my facts straight. You've been a big help!"

"When you talk to Wally, can you just... leave my help as under the table, black ops type help? Need to know and he does not need, maybe?" Impulse asked, paling slightly.

Donna patted the young man's shoulder as she started toward the exit. "You won't have to worry about him being upset with you..." She said walking past him.

"It's going to be a long time before anyone has to worry about him when I'm finished..."

"Oh boy..." Impulse gulped as she teleported back to the Watchtower.

In the Dining Hall of the Watchtower, Flash sat with his back to the door surrounded by younger female heroes. "You know I actually beat Superman in a foot race once? He was a great friend, no doubt, but faster than a speeding bullet? Maybe flying but on foot, got the take off of a locomotive."

He was slightly startled when a pair of feminine arms came to rest on his shoulders and a smooth chin rested on the top of his cowled head. He glanced down and saw silver bracelets which caused his blood to begin to chill slightly.

"Oh Wallace..." he heard Donna's honey-like voice, and his blood froze solid.

-JLU-

Batman ducked and dove to dodge Bane's rapid, powerful attacks. "What is wrong, Wayne?" Bane laughed, "This is your home! You should have the advantage, yet you run."

He narrowed his eyes, and threw a series of smoke pellets which successfully slowed the venom-powered monster.

He moved in quickly to do nerve strike, but before he could make contact the air was rushed from his lungs as Bane's massive fist hit him square in the chest. Before he could steady himself Bane spun around, striking Batman in the jaw so hard his vision blacked for a moment.

_Diana's fingers traced his jawline as she rested her forehead to his. Her teary eyes staying locked with his as she moved in to capture his lips in a fierce kiss._

Bane hit Batman square in the mouth, splitting his lip in several places and sending his blood flying across the cave.

Batman fell backwards and bounced along the cave floor. "Get up!" Bane commanded. "GET UP!"

_Diana smiled up at him as he held himself above her. 'I love you...' she whispered before her eyes widened with the sudden sharp pain._

Bane kicked him hard in the torso, and Batman knew some ribs broke from the impact.

_Her hands gripped his shoulders as he moved over her, her legs digging into his waist as her warm breath washed over his face in gasps._

The monster grabbed Batman by the arm, and whipped him into the jagged wall, and he felt his shoulder crack and arm pull out of socket. "Don't finish him so quickly, Beloved, after all he's done against us and my father, he deserves to suffer..." Talia grinned from where she was watching the fight.

Batman managed to get himself back to his feet with his injured arm dangling at his side.

_"Bruce... don't stop..." Diana whined, kissing his jawline as they continued their drive for pleasure._

Bane grabbed Batman by the cowl and threw him into the Bat Computer, he screamed in pain as it exploded in sparks and flames.

_Bruce smiled up as they rolled in the bed, Diana now sitting a straddle. "I had a feeling you'd like it better on top..."_

_"I like it anyway as long as it's with you..." She said leaning down to kiss him again._

"BACK OFF!" Tim yelled as he and Cassandra jumped from the shadows toward Bane, only to be back handed away with ease.

"No..." Batman managed to pull himself up to a sitting position, looking to the two teenagers laying in a heap against the wall.

"Still hiding behind children, Wayne?" Bane asked turning back toward the Dark Knight.

"Leave... them alone..." Batman managed to pull himself up to lean against the broken computer. "It's me you want..."

"Indeed..." Bane chuckled, stomping toward Batman.

_Diana's head lolled back as she began to rise and fall, her chest expanding with every trembling breath._

Batman was lifted by his throat, and Bane with his free hand began slamming his fist into stomach. It only took a few blows before blood began gushing from his mouth.

Bane tossed him across the floor, slamming hard into the Batmobile. "You are finished," He stated.

Batman laid against the Batmobile, his armored costumed a tattered and bloody mess. He coughed, sending large amount of blood down his chest. "Not... yet..." he wheezed, pulling himself back up.

_Bruce sat up and wrapped his arms tightly around his lover, his princess as he too began to gasp in pleasure._

Bane stomped back to Batman, and Batman threw a punch with all the strength he had left that connected with Bane's jaw. It barely turned his head. "Pathetic..."

Bane shook his head as he brought his hand down in a chop across Batman's good shoulder, shattering it. He then reared back and kicked him with a horrific low blow, breaking Batman's protective cup.

_"Diana..." Bruce breathed against her breast._

"Di...Diana..." Batman coughed against the cave floor as blood oozed from his wounds and out of his mouth.

"Finish him, My love..." Talia grinned.

Bane grabbed him and lifted him first in a cradle.

He then lifted him high above his head. "And now, Batman..." Bane said.

_Bruce and Diana's gasps and cries of pleasure filled her bedroom as their pace became frantic with need._

"I break you."

_"I love you." Bruce gasped as he captured her lips with his and their world exploded..._

A nightmarish crack filled the cave, and a painful, horrific cry escaped Batman's lips as he bounced on the floor, laying in an odd angle, face up. Bane looked down at the broken fighter, the puddle of blood already forming around the tattered cape.

Talia walked up to Batman, studied him for an only a moment, before she spat on his face and followed Bane through the Batmobile's tunnel.

"Diana... I'm sorry..." Bruce shallowly breathed before his world turned dark...


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Scorned

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life, tell me how's your family_

_I haven't seen them in a while_

_You've been good_

_Busier than ever_

_Small talk_

_Work and the weather_

_Your guard's up and I know why_

_Because the last time you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses_

_And I left them there to die_

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you_

_Saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I had realized what I had when you were mine_

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right_

_I go back to December all the time. _

_These days I haven't been sleeping_

_Staying up playing back myself leaving_

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call_

_Then I think back to summer all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

_And realized I loved you in the fall_

_And the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love _

_And all I gave you was "Goodbye"_

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you_

_Saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I had realized what I had when you were mine_

_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time. _

_I miss your tan skin_

_Your sweet smile_

_So good to me_

_So right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is just wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_If we loved again_

_I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back and time and change it but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand… but… _

_This is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you_

_Saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December _

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I had realized what I had when you were mine_

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right_

_I go back to December all the time. _

_All the time…_

"Back to December" – Taylor Swift

Fifteen years ago…

"TITANS TOGETHER!" Robin called out as the young heroes rushed Dr. Light. He tossed a batarang at the villain. Dr Light laughed as the small green ant riding on the weapon suddenly became an elephant hurling toward the mad scientist.

The villain created a light shield just strong enough to keep Beast Boy from crushing him. "You'll have to do better than that!"

"Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Raven, you're up! Cyborg, Starfire, Speedy, give them cover fire!" Robin ordered, tossing four more explosive batarangs at the villain.

Starfire and Cyborg launched a barrage of energy blasts while Speedy shot several trick 'fireworks' arrows distracting the villain as Kid Flash ran at breakneck speed, a hand of the flying Wondergirl and Raven holding tight to his.

"Ready, ladies?" Kid Flash asked, running up and along the side of a building.

"You're paying to have my hair fixed again, KF," Wonder Girl barked through the wind.

"Ready when you are, Kid Flash," Raven replied, struggling to keep her hood down with her free hand.

"GO GET HIM, GIRLS!" Kid Flash yelled, coming to a sudden stop and slinging his arms forward, sending the fliers soaring faster than they normally could.

Wonder Girl dropped behind the villain, and sweep kicked his legs out from under him.

He got up on his hands and knees and shook his head. "Hi," He looked up to see Raven smiling at him with her cloaked wrapped around her. "Remember me, Doctor?" she asked as dark tendrils inched out from her cloak, causing the mad doctor to scream in terror and crawl away.

Before he could truly get away from his old tormentor, Kid Flash hit him with a high speed punch to the face sending him flying. "Mission completed, fearless leader," Kid Flash said, turning to salute Robin as the team regrouped.

"Good work, guys," Robin walked past the group, sharing a quick glance with Raven before going to tie up Dr. Light.

"Hey, Donnie," Kid Flash turned to the Amazon Princess who was tying her hair up in a ponytail. "Wanna celebrate this big win with a dinner for two?" He said, flashing an over exaggerated smile and wink.

"Wonder Girl on the job, Kid Flash," she scowled at her best friend.

She sighed when his smiled fell and shook her head. She turned and caught Speedy looking at her backside, and turned up her nose. "You know what, Wally, why not?"

"Why not what?" Kid Flash blinked in surprise.

"Let's do it," Wonder Girl walked up to her friend, and the confidence melted from him visibly.

"I… uh… what?" Kid Flash looked around every which way but into the young Amazon's eyes.

"Take me out tonight, West," Donna placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're already my dearest friend, it isn't that much of a leap to begin dating. Right?"

"You're not doing this because you're mad at Roy, are you?" Kid Flash asked, glancing back at the glaring archer.

"I've… given him too many chances to change already, and I want someone I can trust to be there for me," Donna leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "And you, Wally West, have never failed me."

"Wow…" Kid Flash grinned ear to ear.

"Cut the chatter, Titans," Robin said, joining the group. "Let's go home."

-JLU-

Wally adjusted his tie as he paced anxiously in front of the main entrance of Titans Tower. It took him thirty minutes to gather the bouquet of flowers from all around the Greek Islands. He even managed to slip into Themyscira. He was more than familiar with their laws of a male never touching the ground of their island, so he ran so fast his feet never once touched the ground, just zoomed across the island grabbing the prettiest orchids and roses he could find.

"Wally?"

Wally turned to see Starfire standing there with her pet… thing in her arms, wearing a long tee-shirt. "Hey, Kory," Wally greeted his friend.

"Silky and I are so happy for you," she beamed at her younger friend. "Silky wanted to come out and wish you luck, and who am I to deny my lil friend." She giggled. The small worm… thing made a yelp-like sound toward Wally.

"It's only natural that you two would become a couple," Starfire moved in quick to kiss his cheek. "You're her best friend and it is plain for all to see that you make her happy. You will be a marvelous couple!"

"Thanks, Star," Wally smiled at his excitable friend.

"Alright then, Friend Wally, I'm going to bed, you have a great time tonight!" Starfire stood tall with Silky held under one arm. "Don't stay out too late, and treat her extra nice. We princesses like special attention." She said with a wink as she turned and went back inside.

Wally smiled after her before he went back to his pacing and waiting. He waited and waited, periodically checking the watch his uncle got him for Christmas. "Where is she?" He asked out loud, seeing that she was forty five minutes late. "Being late is my thing…" He frowned, grabbing the flowers from the bench and walking into the Tower.

He zipped up the stairs to the dorm rooms and began making his way toward Wonder Girl's room. "Hey Wally," Robin eased from the shadows, a foreboding look on his face.

"Rob, heard from Donnie?" Wally asked the team's leader.

"I don't think she'll make it to the date, bud," Robin glanced back to her closed door.

"Why? She ok?" Wally asked in concern.

"She's… something's come up, Wally…" Robin struggled, frowning deeply.

"Oh… that's ok…" Wally said, disappointment visible in his eyes, "I'll at least give her these flowers while they're fresh!" He flashed a bright smile.

"Wally, no!" Robin called after him but it was too late as he approached Donna's bedroom door.

Wally heard some Donna whimpering and moaning from behind the door as he slowly opened and peaked inside. The flowers fell to the floor as his eyes widened.

"Oh Roy…"

-JLU-

"Oh Wallace…" Flash's eyes widened when he felt the feminine arms gingerly drape across his shoulders and heard the familiar sweet sounding tone.

He quickly steeled himself as he rose from his seat to turn to face his former teammate. "I'm afraid you must have me mistaken for someone else, Wonder Girl."

"Nice try, Wally, I know who you are," Donna crossed her arms across her chest, glaring at him. "I can't believe you pulled this horse crap."

Flash grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the dining area, and he ignored the fact her face flared red with anger.

Once they were outside, and he glanced around to make sure no one was around he turned to her. "I know you LOVE to show off as much of your skin as you can, but some of us have secret identities."

"Don't you ever grab me by the arm like that again, Wallace West," Donna snapped, "Not after you abandoned us! I bet you've had a good laugh out of me thinking you were dead? How could you tell me that, Wally? How could you?!" She asked, jabbing her finger into the Flash symbol on his chest.

"Abandoned? Who abandoned who? Where the hell have you been anyway?" Flash fired back, "Where were you when the White Martians invaded? Where were you during all of the times Lex, Brainiac, and Darkseid tried to kill everybody? Oh, let me guess, hiding in Mommy's Castle on her magical Paradise Island!"

How dare you…" Donna's eyes widened in rage.

"Oh I dare alright, while you were playing Princess of the Amazons, I was holding the line with your older sister," Flash snapped back, "Roy probably just proved what we all told you would happen all along and you got upset and went running to mommy? You've always been a spoiled little-" they were interrupted by the intercom calling for Wonder Girl and Queen Hippolyta to report to the main teleportation room.

-JLU-

Diana sighed as she sat in the monitor womb control chair. She was currently doing research while keeping a not as close watch as she usually does on the news feed. She knew a little about his parents' murder, but reading in detail tore at her heart. No wonder he chose the life he has led as the Batman… it's a sure sign of the strength of his character that he is their friend and not their foe. Also she learned he has four adopted children, Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Cassandra Cain. Dick Grayson joined the Bludhaven police force after graduating Gotham University. Jason Todd was killed in an accident overseas some years ago, while Tim himself suffered some psychological trauma that was not revealed to the press. And Cassandra was his newest child, having been adopted a year ago.

She blinked in alarm as the emergency transport chamber began to power up. She relaxed slightly when she saw it was from the Batcave. Batman never used the basic transport system, instead using the emergency system in the Monitor Womb to come and go from the Watchtower. She didn't turn back when she heard someone teleport in. "Here to apologize for missing the meeting, Bruce?" Diana asked, looking down at the feeds. "It'll take a lot of groveling, Rich-Boy."

"Hehehehehe… Hee…hee-elp…" She turned quickly at hearing the young voice of Tim Drake, and her eyes widened at the sight of the trembling, bloodied former-Boy-Wonder.

"Tim? What's happened?" Diana dropped to one knee before the teenager, placed her hands on the boy's shoulders. "Tim, take a deep breath, son…"

Tim took a few deep breaths and nodded. "Bruce… he's hurt… hurry…" Diana wasted no more time, hitting the controls for the emergency transport system to get her to the Cave.

"Great Hera…" Diana breathed as she appeared on the teleportation pad in the Batcave. It was in shambles. The computer was broken and burning, the Batmobile severely damaged and then she saw… "BRUCE!"

She flew toward her fallen lover. Cassandra was by his side looking as concerned as she knew she did. "Bruce! Speak to me!"

"Diana…" Bruce breathed, slowly opening his eyes. "Clark… what are you doing here… my city… boundaries…"

"Hold on, I'll get you to help…" She reached down and started to lift him from the floor, but set him down quickly and gasped when he let out a bone-curling scream.

"Back… injury… don't … move me…" Bruce panted, blood oozing out of the corner of his mouth and nose. "Clark… how bad is it…"

"Bruce, it's just me and Cassandra…" Diana said, looking around with wide, panicked eyes trying to figure out what she needed to do.

"He's… standing over us… glad… to see you again… Kent…" Bruce said, looking at nothing.

"I don't… I don't know what to do…" Diana whimpered, grabbing his hand, "hold on, Bruce, just hold on…"

"You're so beautiful…" Bruce breathed, his eyes turning to the Princess. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Her lip trembled as she reached up and touched her com in her ear. "This is Watchtower, Wonder Woman, go ahead."

"Help me…" Diana trembled, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Someone help me, please!"

"What's your location, Wonder Woman?" the voice on the other end of the com asked.

"We need medical support! The Bat Cave, below Wayne Manor! Please hurry!" She cried, before grabbing Bruce's hand with both hers. "Bruce, Bruce, stay with me."

"We're on our way, Diana, J'onn out," she heard and laid her face against his blooded chest. Her heart pounded in terror as she felt his heartbeat slowing.

"Holy shit…" She glanced up to see J'onn, Kyle, Flash, her mother and sister standing around.

"Diana, we have to move him," Diana laid over him.

"You can't! He's hurt!" She shouted, her eyes wide and almost feral, glaring at them all.

"Sun and Stars, you have to let them work," Hippolyta and Donna approached her.

"He needs me…" She stared defiantly back at her mother.

"He does not have the time for us to talk you down… know that I do this out of love for the both of you…" Hippolyta lunged forward and wrapped both arms around her daughter's neck, lifting her completely off the ground. Diana roared as her mother slammed her against the floor of the cave. "DONNA! HELP ME!"

"Mom!" Donna's eyes widened.

"Don't stand there! Grab her legs!" Hippolyta snapped as she held her neck hold on her daughter while wrapping Diana's arms and torso up with her legs. "NOW!" The Queen snapped and Donna finally launched to grab her sister's wildly kicking legs.

"This isn't good…" J'onn said squatting down beside the little girl. "Just by the physical positions I'm seeing multiple fractures to the arms, shoulders and spine… are you conscious, Batman?" J'onn shook his head when he got no response.

"We don't have the lighting or equipment to stabilize him enough to put him on a board, Green Lantern?" J'onn looked up at Kyle.

"Right…" Kyle nodded, holding out his fist to the fallen Knight. A green aura appeared around him and eased his completely stablized body off the ground.

"Let's go," J'onn took Cassandra's hand. He glanced from the teenage girl to the restrained amazon. "We'll do everything we can… I'll do everything I can. You know I will, Diana…"

Diana finally relaxed enough for Donna and Hippolyta to release their hold on her, and the three Amazons rose to their feet, Donna and Hippolyta staying close to her side. "I got it…" Flash shot to the telepad and hit the commands to teleport to the Tower. "Let's move…"

"Die…" Flash reached out for his friend, but the look she gave him made him drop his hand back to his side.

Cassandra pulled her hand away from J'onn's and looked up to the steps leading to the Manor before looking back to J'onn.

"Yes, I understand. Make sure Mr. Pennyworth is ok then both of you come to the medical wing of the Watchtower. I trust he knows the teleportation code to the Watchtower as well?" J'onn asked the young girl and gave a small smile when she nodded yes. "We will see you soon then…" and with that the group entered the pad and teleported away, leaving her alone in the cave.

-JLU-

"Um… I'm all for sightseeing…" Shayera asked, adjusting the straps on her harness. "But what are we doing at the Grand Canyon?"

"I've fully tested your wings, Shayera," Hawkman said stepping away from Shiera. "They're as ready as they're ever going to be. It's time for you to start flying again."

"So, we teleported down here to the open… so she'd have more room to stretch them out and practice?" Shiera asked, narrowing her eyes behind her cowl-like helmet. Both veteran heroes could see the uncertainty in the usually fiery younger redhead.

"This is where I learned to fly…" Hawkman said, and recognition flashed in Shiera's eyes.

"Carter, no…" She said in an almost desperate voice as Hawkman walked menacingly toward Hawkgirl.

"What are you doing?" Shayera asked with a shake in her voice.

"You're ready, Shayera," Hawkman said stopping just as Shayera's heel touched the edge of the cliff overlooking the canyon.

"I … I don't know…" She said, averting her eyes.

"Look at that view, young one," Hawkman smiled. "Its breath taking, isn't it?"

Shayera turned and faced the gorge. "It's not bad…"

"It doesn't take your breath away?" Hawkman glanced to the young woman.

"I've seen bigger ditches…" Shayera shrugged.

"Well if it doesn't take your breath away, we'll have to fix that, huh?" Hawkman smiled.

"What?" Shayera asked before he shoved her off the cliff. She screamed bloody murder.

"FLY LIKE A HAWK OR SPLATTER LIKE A TOMATO!" Hawkman called after her.

"SHAYERA!" Shiera screamed, diving toward the cliff's edge but Hawkman grabbed her.

"No you don't!" Hawkman growled holding her tightly to him, digging the talons of his boots into the ground.

"THAT'S MY BABY! SHE DOESN'T HAVE WINGS!" Shiera cried, tears rolling down her face out from under the mask of her helmet.

"Yes she does, she has mine," Hawkman said, motioning toward his empty harness.

"That's my daughter!" Shiera continued to struggle.

"That's my daughter," Hawkman replied, holding her tightly, "She's going to be fine. She's _our_ daughter after all. How can she not fly?"

"Carter…" Shiera breathed, and her eyes widened when her daughter flew up from the chasm carried by wide, strong wings. She was laughing alongside John Stewart as they flew side by side.

"You set up a safety net…" Shiera whispered as she stepped away from her ex-lover.

"Better than you gave me when you first taught me to fly, Angel," Carter smirked, and Shiera's breath caught at hearing him use his old nickname for her.

Shiera smiled softly at him. The moment was broken when Green Lantern and Hawkgirl swooped down, the wings compacting back into the backpack of her harness. "Thank you so much, Hawkman," Shayera smiled brightly as she touched down.

"Pleasure's all mine, Hawkgirl," Hawkman smiled. "You still need some air combat practice with the artificial wings before you go into full League readiness."

John started to say something when his com went off in his ear. "This is Green Lantern, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, and Shiera are with me…Oh God…"

"John?" Shayera turned to the Lantern.

"We're on our way back, Lantern out." He glanced to the three. "Batman's hurt."

"Let's go," Shayera grabbed his hand, and the four teleported back to the Watchtower.

-JLU-

A pin drop could be heard in the Watchtower Medical Wing's Surgical Waiting Room. Alfred stood rod straight with an almost military calm expression on his face. He stood before Tim and Cassandra who were holding each others' hands in an attempt at comforting one another. The rest of the remaining Founders were seated around, but no one spoke. Donna and Hippolyta were on their knees petitioning to their gods for Bruce. Diana was seated with her head hanging just over her knees, her face hidden by her hair, and she too was speaking to her gods…

"If you take him from me, I swear I will march on Olympus and send you to keep him company in death…" She whispered to her deities.

"Where's Dick? He should be here…" Flash glanced around, before disappearing in a burst of speed.

A moment later the door opened and J'onn walked in alongside Dr Leslie Tompkins. Everyone was on their feet and waiting for news.

"It's…" J'onn tried to say but averted his eyes.

"His left arm is broken in four places… his left shoulder is shattered… six ribs are broken, and his right lung is collapsed, he had some severe internal bleeding, but we stopped it…" Leslie said, avoiding eye contact with Alfred. "And his spine was almost completely severed… in two places…"

"We're doing everything we can… as soon as we can report anything else, we'll be back," J'onn replied, before they turned and walked back into the OR.

Complete silence filled the room. Complete and utter silence. Yet, it was broken by a cold and emotionless voice. "Who did this?"

All eyes turned to see Wonder Woman, who was staring back with eyes that held no emotion whatsoever with the exception of hatred. "Tim, who did this to him? Tell me…"

Tim blinked in surprise as Wonder Woman stood tall, her fists clinched at her sides. "Who hurt him, Tim? Who did this?"

Tim glanced to Cassandra who grabbed his hand. "It was… It was Bane and Talia…"

Diana walked up to the boy and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Thank you…" She glanced to her concerned sister. "Donna, go find his son. I have to take care of some personal business."

Donna and Hippolyta frowned. "Don't do anything foolish, Sun and Stars…" Hippolyta warned.

"I'll be fine…" Diana said walking out of the room. "They won't be."

Cassandra watched her go worriedly before glancing to her side where Tim was seated but found it empty.

-JLU-

Commissioner James 'Jim' Gordon sipped on his coffee from his desk at Gotham's Special Crimes Unit's office at Gotham's Police HQ. Since they rounded up the escapees they had took a well earned breather for donuts and coffee.

All eyes widened and several hands went for side arms as the door to the SCU bounced against the wall as it was slammed open. "Wonder Woman?" Harvey Bullock blinked in surprise as the Amazon stomped toward Commissioner Gordon.

"Where is Bane?" Wonder Woman growled, stopping before the commissioner.

"I'm sorry, what?" Gordon blinked.

"Bane and Talia, where can I find them," Diana lifted her chin, glaring at the officer. "I want them. Now. Where can I find them?"

"If I knew we'd have busted them," Gordon replied, "I'd check with Batman; if anyone can find them for you… its him."

Guns trained on Wonder Woman as she lifted Gordon by his collar. "Br…Batman is up on the Justice League Watchtower fighting for his life, maybe even… d-dying. They attacked him when his guard was down, and now they WILL pay the consequences."

"Bats is hurt?" Bullock gasped as Gordon's eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Wonder Woman… Your Highness, If I knew where to find them, I would go take them down myself right now. Batman is my friend…" Gordon said, his voice strained with anger and shock.

"I can get those pieces of filth for ya," Bullock spoke up as Diana lowered Jim back to his feet.

"Bullock?" Gordon asked as all eyes turned to him.

"Let's take this to your office, Commish…" Bullock stood up, leaving his half eaten donut on his desk.

The three walked inside and Gordon closed the door behind them. "Detective?"

Bullock instead held up his hand, and picked up the Commissioner's phone, dialing a number. "Pawn to D-5… Bishop to G-4… Checkmate." He smiled at the dumbfounded looks on Wonder Woman and Gordon's faces. "I need the current location of Bane and Ra's al Ghul's daughter Talia … hold on, my pen ain't writin'… Mmhmm…mmhmm… yeah… ok… Thanks, Amanda. Black Bishop out."

"Detective Bullock… you have some explaining to do…" Gordon said pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Whatever, you want those two or not," He said, holding up the torn piece of paper with a GPS data on it.

Wonder Woman reached for it but Bullock pulled it away. "Uh uh, Bats and I have issues but I got even more issues with that steroid bound loser and the psychobitch pulling this kind of crap. I want in."

Gordon pulled two rifles from the gun rack in the corner of his office. "This may be personal for you, Wonder Woman, but its personal for us too. You deal with Bane, we'll handle Talia."

"Alright then… let's not waste time," Wonder Woman said turning her back.

-JLU-

Papers and trash flew as the Flash shot through the nasty streets of Bludhaven. "Nightwing!" He stopped and blinked when he heard his friend's name called, and looked up to see Wondergirl flying through the air. He let out a low growl before he ran after her.

He shot in up upon the rooftops and got in front of her to catch her eye. "Donna, what are you doing here?" Flash asked as she flew down to him.

"You were lecturing me earlier about what? Secret Identities?" Donna asked, crossing her arms and glaring.

"Please, you don't hide your face and barely hide your boobs… is that why you wear that outfit now? Hide your face by distracting bad guys with your chest?" Flash asked sarcastically.

"Don't you DARE comment on my fashion ability, Wally…" Donna's eyes flared. "What exactly is your problem anyway? Ever since I came back all you've done is either give me a cold shoulder or hell."

"OK, if you can't get the hint, let me spell it out for you…" He zipped in right in her face till the tips of their noses touched. "I. Don't. Want. Anything. To. Do. With. You." He frowned as she stepped back in surprise. "Was that not clear enough?"

"I got that, Wally, but I want to know why…" Donna shook her head. "You used to be my best friend…"

"Key phrase, Wonder Girl, 'used to be'," Flash scowled. "You blew that out of the water."

"How did I blow it?" Donna reached for his arm. "Yes, I admit I stood you up, I was a stupid, scared kid and I hurt you but that was no meaning for you to completely run away from us… from me."

Donna's eyes widened when Wally grabbed her by shoulder strap of her costume with one arm before jerking the mask of his costume back. In her years of crime fighting she had never seen such anger, hurt and rage in any one's eyes. "You really think I wouldn't know? That I wouldn't find out… I ASKED YOU!" He shouted in her face.

Both heads snapped to the side when a black and blue glove landed on his wrist. "Not in my town, guys…" Nightwing said to his former teammates.

"Do you remember the night you were supposed to meet me, Donna?" Wally let her go and stepped back. The anger and rage melted from his face and eyes, leaving only hurt and defeat. "I never thought you'd use me to get Roy back in bed, Donnie… I… I never thought you'd use me…" he said, pulling the cowl back over his face.

"Wally… I…" Donna gapped, paling visibly.

"Don't deny it. I'll never forget it. When Roy asked you if you were so desperate to use the Speeder to get his attention back… and you… you said yes." He said, looking away from Donna and Nightwing. "I guess I should thank you… I couldn't do have of the things I've done if I hadn't learned the lesson you taught me. You taught me not to trust anyone with my heart, Donnie. I can do a whole lot more without worrying about anyone back home."

"I can be more of a Flash than Uncle Barry ever was thanks to you," Flash glanced to Nightwing. "Dick, go with Donnie to the Tower, your ol' man's hurt. Alfred and the kids need ya, pal."

"Wally…" Donna took a weak step toward him. "Wait, let me explain…" She said, her skin as pale as a ghost. Flash just gave her a sad look before he disappeared in a burst of speed. "Wally! Wait! Please!"

Nightwing's eyes narrowed as he turned to his old ally. "Nice recovery…" he commented.

Donna just buried her face in her hands, "Shut up, Dick…"

"So what happened to the Old Man? Let me guess, he worked himself ragged after Superman died, and then one of the smart ones, Two Face, Riddler, Ra's or Bane got him and beat the holy hell out of him. Am I right?" Nightwing asked.

"I'm not sure the details I just know he's in bad… shape… and…" she stated, glancing to Nightwing as he snorted.

"The Old Man will be up and back on the field in a week, two weeks tops," Nightwing shrugged, "I'll come up, but only for Alfred and the kids."

"He saw us…" Donna asked in a small voice.

"I saw Roy come into your room… I tried to stop him but you know Wally…" Nightwing frowned.

"Why… Why didn't you tell me?" Donna asked, a mix of emotion in her blue eyes.

"Because you would have made it worse," Nightwing answered honestly.

"I wouldn't… I… I… oh Hera…" She gagged as she doubled over, as the shock of what happened all those years ago slammed into her.

"Donna…" Nightwing caught her, he touched her ear, pulled out the Watchtower communicator and placed it in his own.

"Watchtower teleportation controls, Batman access Zulu Gamma Beta One Seven Two Jason, bypass security protocols, two body teleport to Founder Hall." Nightwing said and the pair was teleported away.

-JLU-

Talia Head typed away at her laptop in the small office of the old warehouse they had taken refuge in till she could arrange transport back home. She was sure she her father would welcome them home warmly, congratulating on their success over the Detective, and he would accept her beloved as his rightful heir. Indeed Bane would lead the League of Shadows in ways she and her father could never dream…

"Keep your hands where I can see them…" She heard the cock of a rifle and smiled.

"Commissioner Gordon, might have known you'd come to avenge your Batman personally." Talia smiled glancing to see Bullock and Gordon with rifles trained on her. "Detective Bullock, greetings."

"You have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney," Gordon began reading her rights as Bullock approached with a pair of cuffs.

"Do you really believe a pair of has-been cops can handle a trained assassin of the League of Shadows?" Talia asked with a smirk.

"Maybe not, but I can manage." Wonder Woman stated, grabbing Talia by the hair and slammed her face into her lap top. "Tell me where Bane is, Talia, and I won't pull your arms and legs off you like the insect you are."

"You don't really want to find him… I merely saved you some heartbreak… once he is done with you he will toss you to the side like all the rest…" Talia laughed, blood oozing from her nose and mouth, before she was slammed forcefully back down onto the computer.

"WHERE'S BANE!" Diana shouted, gripping her hair painfully hard.

"Are you looking for me, Chica?" Diana glanced up to see Bane, walk into the room, Gordon and Bullock turned their guns on him.

"No, he's mine…" Diana growled, tossing the unconscious Talia at the police officers' feet. "Bane…"

"That is my name, lovely princess, what can I assist you with?" He asked, his smile visible through his mask.

Diana stomped toward him, her rage making her body quiver as she approached the towering monster. "I want you, Bane."

"Me?" Bane touched his chest theatrically.

"Every moment of pain you caused Batman to suffer, I am going to return to you, ten times." Wonder Woman said stopping roughly a foot before him.

"I do not believe so…" Bane laughed, "I have studied you, Wonder Woman. The press has covered you quite extensively… your code of honor and quest for peace will not allow you to even BEGIN to give me the suffering I placed on the Dark Knight. I made him hurt, Wonder Woman, hurt till he begged me for mercy, begged me to crush him, to break him, to end his existence… begged like the coward Wayne truly is."

Diana closed her eyes as her quiver went to full out tremble. When she opened her eyes again she released a loud Greek battle cry, as she punched Bane with all of her might, sending him flying through the office wall on to the floor of the warehouse. Bane gasped for breath as he glanced up and saw her flying toward him. This was not the Wonder Woman he had read and studied in the news reports… this was something else… her blue eyes were wide and feral, teeth and fists clinched, muscles taut, this was a warrior… proud… and angry. This was an Amazon.

Bane swung connecting with Diana's jaw sending her spiraling into a container that shattered on impact. He had just enough time to get back on his feet as she launched another attack at him. He managed to block a few punched but he felt every impact on his arms. "I will not be defeated by a woman…" he threw a punch at her face, which she caught with one hand.

"I have no plans to defeat you, Bane…" Diana growled, swinging with her free fist, hitting him directly in the wrist, splintering the bone.

Bane screamed in pain as his hand went numb and limp. She followed through with incredible punches to the ribs, lifting the big man up off the ground with each hit. She finished with a snap kick to the face, sending him bouncing across the floor. Bane tried to get back on his feet but she simply kicked him in the already broken ribs again, before grabbing his arm, pulling it completely backwards tearing muscle and vertebrae.

Diana's chest heaved as she breathed heavily through her nose as she lifted him back off the ground. "All he ever did was try to protect others, you bastard… he was one of the few good men left in this world… and you tried to take him away from me…" She punched him hard across the face, knocking out several teeth and breaking some facial bones. When his eyes refocused as much as they could he could see that she had no intention of letting him live…

"I… I surrender…" Bane groaned in pain. "Mercy…"

"Mercy?" Diana scowled, "Did you offer Batman any mercy, Bane?" She asked stomping him in the stomach, causing blood to erupt from his mouth.

She glanced up to see Gordon and Bullock with their backs turned. She wasn't sure if that was intentional on their part or not. But she stood and walked steadily away from Bane, pulling her lasso from her belt. She saw a large wooden beam across the center of the warehouse and tossed the lasso over, the tied-off end hanging like a noose. She left it there and turned back to the defeated villain. "No… I surrendered… you're supposed to turn me over to Gordon..." Bane whimpered as Diana grabbed him by the foot and dragged him toward the lasso.

"You don't seem to understand, do you, Bane?" Diana asked with no emotion in her voice at all. "Men get arrested… animals get put down."

She pulled the lasso down and placed it around his neck, tightened it before she walked over to the other end. "No one in the lasso can lie, Bane, tell me you regret what you did to Batman…"

"I… regret… nothing…" Bane growled. He gasped as Diana roughly pulled on the lasso, pulling him completely off the ground. His eyes bulged and he began to gag and choke as the lasso cut off the air flow.

A sadistic, almost insane smile spread on Diana's face as she watched Bane dangle and flop in the air trying to breath. "Don't rush… suffer…" Diana whispered, not blinking, not wanting to miss a moment.

Her eyes snapped up to the beam as six blinking R-shaped throwing stars hit the wood. "What?" She asked before the beam exploded, and Bane fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"That's enough, Wonder Woman…" She looked to see Robin crouching on a container.

"Tim?" She asked in surprise toward the costumed teen.

"It's over, Diana…" Robin growled.

"No! Bane needs to be stopped!" Wonder Woman countered.

"Look at him, Diana, he has been stopped," Robin glanced to Bane's broken body, laying face first in the dust. "Bruce wouldn't want you to kill him. He'd want you to bring him to justice. He wouldn't suffer near as much if you let him die. That's showing more mercy than letting him live to see what his venom's going to do to his body eventually."

"But he…" Wonder Woman tried to counter.

"Will pay for what he's done. In the courts, in the jail, and eventually in the hospital. He'll pay. He's broken Batman, Wonder Woman, don't let that monster break you too…" Robin pleaded.

"You… you're right…" Diana's head dropped, she then turned and walked to the monster. She went down to one knee and lifted his masked face from the floor by the cable attached to the back of his skull. "You know… I should really thank you for giving me this perfect opportunity to really show Bruce what he means to me… I can show him by taking care of him and helping him recover from the damage you did… so…" she stood up and let him fall. "This is my thank you…" She brought her foot down, with all her gods provided strength, onto the center of the small of his back, cracking his spine. Bane screamed in agony as his lower body felt like it went on fire for a moment before it went completely numb.

"Ready to go back, Robin?" Wonder Woman asked, glancing to the Boy Wonder.

"Yeah…" He nodded, "Gordon can handle this from here."

"Watchtower, two to beam up…" and in a flash of light the two heroes were gone.

-JLU-

Diana and Robin walked back into the waiting room and saw Nightwing standing with Alfred and Cassandra. "Master Timothy!" Alfred scolded, seeing Tim in costume as Cassandra ran up and hugged him. "Master Bruce would have am unruly fit if he saw you back in that suit without his permission!"

"Where's Donna?" Diana asked Nightwing.

"She needs some time to compose herself…" Nightwing replied.

A moment later, Leslie and J'onn came out, and the grim look on their face brought everyone up short. "Hera, be merciful please…" Diana pleaded, covering her mouth with her hand.

"He's on life support…" Leslie said in as strong of a voice as she could manage. "Other than that… there are no signs of life… However long you wish to leave him hooked up we'll leave to you…" she said glancing to Alfred, Nightwing Tim and Cassie.

"What? but… no…" Nightwing shook his head. "He can't… he's … he's The Batman… he can't…"

Shayera collapsed into John's arms, "how much more are we going to lose?" She asked in as soft a voice as any had heard.

"You may go and say your goodbye… family first of course…" Leslie said stepping to the side. Tim and Cassandra took Nightwing's hands and they slowly started toward the door. Alfred paused to offer his arm to Wonder Woman.

She looked at the English Gentleman curiously. "He loved you, my dear," Alfred said with a loving smile. "That makes you family."

The group slowly entered the room, Cassandra hiccupped when they saw him laying there. He looked so frail with all the wires and tubes running into him.

"Hera, Bruce…" Diana whimpered, her body quivering as tears ringed the corner of her eyes.

Nightwing walked to the side of the bed with two teenagers. "We don't agree on much anything… but… I promise you, Old Man… I'll watch over them. You won't have to worry…"

Alfred went to the other side of the bed, stroked Bruce's messy hair. "My dear boy…" He said with a shaky voice. "My dear son…I wouldn't have changed an instance… our time as a family, Master Bruce… not an instance…" He said before his shook for only a moment before he stood tall, and proud over his fallen son. "I do not have the luxury to mourn just yet…" He glanced to Diana, "My duty comes first… Madam, I know your people's pride, but there is no shame in grieving the loss of one you love. Come now, and let it out… so that I may also…"

Diana took a few trembling steps toward the bed, before she threw herself over him. "Bruce! You can't die!" She cried into his slowly, mechanically moving chest. "You can't… I love you… I need you… Gods, please, bring him back to me, please!"

Alfred placed a hand on her shoulder as all in the room cried and mourned. "Bruce, please… Tim, Dick, Cassie, Alfred need you… Gotham needs you… I need you… Bruce… Bruce…" She cried, trembling and sobbing. "Don't leave me alone… Bruce…"

All eyes went wide and alert as Bruce's eyes snapped open and he breathed in violently.

"MASTER BRUCE!" Alfred cried, as they all looked over him. "Master Timothy, Master Richard, GET HELP!"

"Bruce? Bruce, stay with me… Bruce…" Diana stroked his face as he looked around in confusion, tubes still down his throat and nose. "-ack…br…t…ack…"

"Don't try to talk, Bruce, you're going to be ok…" Bruce looked and saw some blood on Diana's face, still wet from her fight with Bane. He reached up and touched it, causing her to blink in confusion. "Bruce?" Her eyes widened as he drew on the bed sheet with the blood. First a diamond shape… then he placed an S inside it…

To Be Continued…

Next chapter: Resurrection of Hope


End file.
